Maestro para el verano
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano acaban de empezar, Bella planea tomar clases de música, el problema es que no encuentra un buen maestro. Pero en su búsqueda no solo logrará encontrar al maestro perfecto sino al amor de su vida también pero el verano no es eterno
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de verano de mi vida, todo empezó con la búsqueda del maestro de música perfecto, uno que llenara mis expectativas y me supiera enseñar todo lo que no sabía sobre guitarras y pianos.

Sorpresa número uno: Este maestro era el chico más guapo que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado, era un experto pianista y tocaba la guitarra como nadie además de tener una bellísima voz.

Sorpresa número dos: No solo llenó mis expectativas musicales, también logró llenar mi corazón.

Y sorpresa número tres: Nos teníamos que separar.

Me había enamorado de mi maestro, un clásico pero inusual amor de verano. Claro que las vacaciones y las estaciones del año no son eternas; el problema era ese precisamente, ni él ni yo queríamos que esto acabara, pero desgraciadamente la vida no es color de rosa y no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. ¿O si?...


	2. El Maestro Perfecto

El Maestro Perfecto.

El día empezó bien, solo espero que termine igual, otro día mas tratando de encontrar a alguien que me pueda dar las clases de música que necesito, ya que se lo básico para tocar guitarra pero me faltan muchas cosas que aprender aunque al parecer no hay alguien que sepa mas de lo que ya se y además quiero aprender a tocar el piano. Antes de ir a ver al maestro que encontré en el periódico, pasaré a la casa o más bien a la mansión de los Cullen a ver a mi mejor amiga casi hermana Alice.

-Hola Alice-salude a mi amiga.

-Hola Bella, Rose se acaba de ir con Emmett-

-Que mala suerte no la vi.- Rosalie es mi otra mejor amiga, cuñada de Alice y desde ayer no la veo.

-Si pero mañana vamos a salir las tres.-

-Perfecto, tarde de chicas.- Le conteste a Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que vas a hacer en estas cinco semanas de vacaciones?-

-No lo sé, quería entrar a clases de guitarra o piano, pero a todos los lugares a los que eh ido a preguntar, la enseñanza es pésima y los maestros horribles-

-Ah no, el primer requisito es que el maestro tiene que estar guapo!-

-Jaja, ay Alice, tu no cambias-

-¿Tu que sabes?, quizá así conoces al amor de tu vida, recuerda que Jasper fue mi asesor de matemáticas y ahora somos muy felices juntos.-

-Ok Alice. ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?, aparte de ir todos los días de compras claro.

-Ja-ja-ja, que graciosa Bella. Pues como te había comentado, estas vacaciones viene mi hermano Eddie de New York, en cualquier momento llega y como tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo planeo hacer muchas actividades juntos, TODOS.-

-Con todos te refieres solo a ti a Emmett, Jasper y Rose ¿verdad?-

-No Bella tu también vendrás, que dirá mi querido hermano de ti si no vienes, va a creer que eres una maleducada y amargada.-

-Me haz hablado de él y eh visto fotos de pequeños pero él ni siquiera me conoce Alice-

-Eso crees tú, pues como yo le hablado tanto de ti, se muere por conocerte.-

-Ay Alice conociendo como eres de exagerada, se va a llevar una gran decepción cuando me vea.-

-Claro que no Bella, todo lo que le dije de ti es verdad, y además… no se quizá terminemos siendo hermanas de verdad para el final del verano.-

-Ah ya veo por donde va la cosa, definitivamente estas loca Alice, espero que tu hermano no comparta los genes de la locura contigo.-

-Emmm, sabes Bella en realidad no somos hermanos, sino primos. Verás, él quedo huérfano muy pequeño, Carlisle y su papá eran hermanos así que lo adoptaron, pero incluso desde antes nos hemos querido como hermanos.-

-Oh, wow Alice, nunca me habías contado nada de eso.-

-Si, lo se. Lo siento.-

-Ok, no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo para que me termines de contar. Ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver a un maestro que encontré en los anuncios del periódico.-

-¿Tan pronto?, bueno ni hablar. Que tengas suerte con tus maestros y ven mañana que tenemos que ir de compras, ok?.-

-Si Alice, no tengo otra opción ¿no?-

-No y por eso te quiero. Adiós hermanita.-

-Adiós Alice, me saludas a Esme.-

Aquí voy de nuevo en mi interminable búsqueda de maestros de música, no puedo creer que de cuatro ni uno sea bueno. Es esto o pasar cinco larguísimas semanas metida en el mall con Alice y Rose. ¡No!, tengo que encontrar un maestro, así lo busque hasta debajo de las piedras o en las copas de los arboles.

_2 horas después…_

Que día, y que maestro. Lo peor es que ese era el último. Iba de regreso a casa, y como estaba muy cansada de andar caminando por culpa de ese "maestro" tuve que abordar el autobús. Justo se estaban cerrando las puertas escuche una hermosa y aterciopelada voz cantando y tocando una bella canción con una guitarra y vaya que lo hacia bien, mucho mejor que todos los dichosos maestros a los que fui a ver. Voltee rápidamente y solo pude ver a un muchacho con un lindo sombrero sentado en la terminal de taxis que había junto a la parada del autobús. No le pude ver el rostro, pero su hermosa voz se me quedo muy grabada, ni modo hubiera sido un buen maestro.

Apenas me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la parada que me dejaba en mi casa porque mi vecina también venia en el camión, todo por venir pensando en el chico de la guitarra. Así cansada me metí a dar una ducha rápida para irme a dormir temprano, tenia prácticamente que madrugar pues sabia lo que implicaba una salida de compras con las chicas.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él. Estábamos sentados en unos sillones color marfil y me estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra, mientras me enseñaba como acomodar mejor los dedos, su mano rozó la mía y era tan suave y cálida, que hasta en el sueño pude sentir la ligera descarga eléctrica que me erizó los vellos al contacto.

-Maldito despertador inoportuno!!!- ¿Por qué en el mejor momento del sueño tenia que sonar?

Las ocho de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierta, wow. Me metí a bañar para terminar de desperezarme, al terminar me fui a arreglar. Me puse unos vaqueros y una franela de cuadros grises y rojos y mis converse rojos, tenia que ir cómoda si deseaba llegar viva a casa al final del día.

-Buenos días papá- Saludé a Charlie cuando me senté a desayunar.

-Hola hija, ¿que tal dormiste?- me dijo papá besándome en la sien.

-Muy bien de hecho. Papá hoy voy a ir de compras con las chicas, así que quizá llegue un poquito tarde, pero aquí estaré para la cena.-

-Esta bien hija, ten cuidado y mucha suerte. Me voy al trabajo, nos vemos mas tarde. Te quiero cariño.- dijo Charlie saliendo por la puerta para irse al trabajo.

-Gracias papá, igualmente. Te quiero.-

Ya iba de camino a casa de los Cullen, y juro que pude ver al mismo chico de ayer entrando a la tienda deportiva de los Newton. Lo digo porque llevaba el mismo sombrero y al ser tan peculiar, no creo que alguien más tenga uno parecido. Lo bueno es que esta vez lo pude ver mejor, era alto y un tanto musculoso, tenia piel muy pálida y por lo poco que pude ver bajo el sombrero, su cabello era de un extraño color cobre. Lastima que llevaba prisa y que a esta hora el que atendía la tienda era el tonto de Mike sino pararía.

-Hola Esme buenos días.-Saludé a Esme la mamá de mis amigos.

-Bella hija pasa, las chicas están arriba en la habitación de Alice te están esperando.- Me recibió Esme con cariño, como siempre.

-Gracias-

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que mi equilibrio me permitió, apenas llevaba retrasada cinco minutos, pero ya sabía como se ponía Alice cuando de compras se trataba.

-Hola chicas, siento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí.-les dije poniendo mi mejor cara de disculpa.

-Esta bien Bella no te preocupes, de hecho me acabo de terminar de arreglar.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Acabas de terminar de arreglarte? Pero si tú siempre estás lista una hora antes cuando de salir a comprar se trata.-

-Lo sé Bella, lo que pasa es que ayer llegó mi hermano y hoy como tenía que salir lo estuve ayudando a vestirse- contestó Alice con una enorme sonrisa, se ve que adora a su hermano.

-Diez minutos atrás y lo hubieras visto antes de que se fuera- me dijo Rosalie un poco decepcionada.

-Oh, en serio me hubiera gustado conocerlo.-

-Vamos Bella hoy iremos en mi coche y debemos darnos prisa si queremos volver para la cena- dijo Rosalie muy animada.

-Es cierto Bella hoy cenamos todos juntos para darle la bienvenida a mi hermano-

-Lo siento chicas no voy a poder quedarme a la cena, hoy sale Charlie una hora antes y tengo que prepararle yo misma de cenar si no quiero que se intoxique, y saben que llega tan cansado que no querrá venir a cenar aquí- Sabia que me dirían que lo trajera, pero prácticamente era imposible.

-Agh Bella, Eddie estaba ansioso por conocer a la protagonista de las bromas de Emmett, pero esta bien otro día será. Todavía nos queda más de un mes para salir los seis juntos.-

-Bueno Bella, y ¿que tal te ah ido con tu búsqueda de maestros?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-En realidad muy mal, ya agote todas mis opciones y ni uno es bueno, aunque…- Rayos seguro me van a preguntar, yo y mi bocota.

-Aunque, ¿Qué Bella? – me pregunto Alice con gran curiosidad en su mirada.

-No es nada, solo que eh visto al que bien podría ser el maestro perfecto, pero no se nada de el.-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo-

-Bueno pues resulta…-

Así fui todo el camino a Port Angeles contándoles a las chicas sobre el chico misterioso, aunque evitando caer en detalles, hasta que llegamos al mall.

-Vaya Bella pues tenemos nueva tarea: encontrar al muchacho de la sexy voz y su guitarra.- Me dijo Rose realmente emocionada con mi relato.

-Eso es un hecho, pero por el momento concentrémonos en la mejor actividad de todas: Shopping!!!-.

Aquí vamos Bella, que Dios te bendiga!...


	3. ¿La tercera es la vencida?

**Capitulo 2.- ¿La tercera es la vencida?**

6 horas en el mall y solo habíamos estado en tres tiendas y al parecer a las chicas no tenía para cuando acabárseles la energía. Me estaba muriendo de cansancio, dolor de pies y hambre y ellas seguían pasándome ropa y zapatos para que me los probara.

-Anda Bella solo un vestido mas y nos vamos a la ultima tienda, ¡lo prometo!- me dijo Alice utilizando ese tonito con el que sabía no me podía negar, tramposa.

-Esta bien, pero por favor ¿antes podemos pasar a comer algo?, estoy apunto del desmayo.- casi les suplique.

-Ok Bella, ¿sabes? creo te hace falta practica en esto de las compras, no aguantas nada! ya te traeremos mas seguido.- me dijo Rose muy entusiasmada con la idea.

Gracias a Dios, y dos vestidos después, ya íbamos rumbo a la zona de los restaurantes. Solo espero que no se nos atraviesen mas ofertas por que entonces si me desmayo.

-Oh-Por-Dios, Rose ¿ya viste esas preciosas botas rojas?- dijo Alice demasiado sorprendida y quedándose con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Alice, tenemos que comprarlas. Ahora mismo. Ya!!!- dijo Rosalie para después salir corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la tienda de las dichosas botas y ¿como no? Llevándome a mi a rastras.

Resignada me senté un sofá que había pegado a la ventana de la zapatería a esperar mientras ellas se probaban mil zapatos mas, veía hacia afuera sin ver nada en realidad pues mi mente solo estaba ocupada pensando el misterioso chico de la hermosa voz, tanto estaba metida en mis pensamientos que mi imaginación sobrepasó los limites pues justo en la tienda de artículos musicales que estaba enfrente de mi estaba el chico que ahora que lo analizo me había robado el corazón con su bella voz. ¿En serio es él? Nooo, quizá el hambre ya me afectó, o igual y ya estoy desmayada alucinando. Hice lo clásico: pellizcarme el brazo y, wow en verdad era el, no era un sueño ni mucho menos una alucinación. Ahí estaba él tan guapo como las dos veces anteriores, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera blanca ajustada y ese raro sombrero que parecía de vaquero y que para mi desgracia no me permitía apreciar sus ojos, estaba observando unas guitarras y hablando con el dependiente de la tienda. Instintivamente me paré del sofá con la intención de ir hasta él y hablarle, cuando unos horribles gritos provenientes del fondo del local me sacaron de mi momento de trance.

-Bella! Bella! Ven acá y dinos que te parecen estos hermosos zapatos.- grito Alice.

-No te los quieres probar, anda Bella ven!- le secundo Rosalie.

Cuando reaccioné y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la tienda, él ya no estaba. Agh! Pero que amigas tan inoportunas tengo. Con el peor humor del mundo me dirigí hacia el fondo de la zapatería donde se encontraban el par de demonios.

-¿Saben que? Me da igual, y se que a ustedes también les da igual mi opinión, siempre terminan comprando todo. Y mas les vale que salgan en este preciso momento de este maldito lugar y me sigan a las hamburguesas si es que quieren seguir siendo mis amigas.- les dije muy molesta, demasiado molesta.

Apenas vi que las dos tenían la quijada desencajada y me di la vuelta esperando con todo mi corazón que me siguieran, creo que me pasé. Llegué al Burger King y me forme para tomar mi pedido.

-Bella lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención hacerte enojar.- me dijo Rosalie tomándome por los hombros.

-Es cierto Bella, debimos ser más consideradas. Los zapatos pueden esperar, nuestra mejor amiga con hambre no, ¿nos disculpas?- dijo Alice riendo y haciendo sus cómicos pucheros.

-Esta bien chicas, es solo que en verdad tengo hambre y que de no ser por sus terribles gritos hubiera hablado con "el chico misterioso".- les conté gesticulando las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Qué?!!, ¿estaba aquí?- pregunto Alice gritando.

-Si Alice y no grites por favor. Estaba en la tienda de música que esta frente a la zapatería, iba a ir a hablar con él pero por hacerles caso a ustedes, lo perdí de vista.- les platique un poco triste.

-Ay Bella cuanto lo sentimos, en serio.- me dijo Rose con tono de culpa.

-Esta bien ok? Ya paso- le conteste.

-Pero Bella, eso quiere decir que tu chico puede andar por ahí dando vueltas en el mall ¿y tu aquí como si nada?-

-Eso es cierto Bella, podemos dar una vuelta antes de seguir comprando, quizá lo ves.- sugirió Rosalie.

-Y así le preguntas si te puede dar clases, no se puede negar.-

-Saben, limitémonos a comer ¿quieren?, en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dije acercándome a la barra para pedir nuestra comida.

Pedimos nuestra orden y mientras nos la entregaban, Alice y yo buscamos una mesa para comer. La comida transcurrió entre platicas banales como moda y chicos, cosas realmente sin importancia para mi, yo nunca le había visto que tenía de grandioso el estar a la moda, saber las "nuevas tendencias" o los últimos chismes sobre los chicos guapos, aunque la verdad es que el tema de los chicos me intimidaba un poco, pero ¿en que mas se podían fijar un par de chicas que lo tenían todo? Una gran y unida familia, novios y dinero. Suspiré. Al terminar de comer dejamos la basura y las bandejas en el depósito y algo aterrada seguí a mis amigas, me esperaban unos cuantos kilómetros más que recorrer de tienda en tienda y un par de ampollas seguras.

Entramos a una zapatería y dos boutiques mas, estábamos en la que las chicas me aseguraban era la última, era una tienda tanto para damas como para caballeros de ropa exclusiva y muy cara obviamente, no quería gastar mucho dinero y no permitiría que ni Alice ni Rose lo hicieran por mi, por lo que me limité a dar un vistazo a la vitrina de accesorios que vendían, dar un par de vueltas y sentarme entre ratos a esperar a que Alice y Rose se probaran media tienda, se probarían la tienda entera de no ser por que la otra mitad era ropa masculina.

Estaba ojeando una revista de moda, viendo lo extremadamente delgadas que lucían las modelos, cuando escuche esa varonil y melodiosa voz que salía del elevador que estaba a unos metros a mi derecha.

-Claro Mamá de camino paso a comprarlos, no te preocupes ya voy para allá- hizo una pausa mientras caminaba, en la mano izquierda sostenía el móvil y en la derecha cargaba un par de bolsas de unas boutiques para caballeros y una guitarra en su caja.

-Esta bien Mamá, no se me olvidará. Yo también te quiero.- y colgó.

Por estar viéndolo como tonta durante todo su trayecto, no me había dado cuenta de que dirigía justamente a la salida que daba al estacionamiento en el exterior.

¡Pero que tonta eres Bella! Si no quieres pasar cinco semanas infinitas con el par de compradoras compulsivas, ¿Por qué no le hablaste? Alice tiene razón, quizá pueda darme clases. Aunque estaba hablando por teléfono con su mama e interrumpirlo hubiera sido falta de respeto.

Ahí iba mi posible maestro de música, lo había dejado ir. De nuevo.

-Listo Bella, esos eran los últimos vestidos del día. Ya pagamos, ya nos podemos ir.- me dijo Alice

Me limité a asentir.

-Muy bien pues andando. Wow realmente estoy exhausta.- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia la salida.

-Sería el colmo que no te sintieras así, ¡diez horas sin contar la de la comida probándose y comprando ropa!- les dije sorprendida de la resistencia de mis amigas, pues aunque yo me la había pasado la mitad del tiempo sentada, me sentía demasiado cansada.

-El colmo eres tu Bella, que aún así nos sigues- me contestó Alice riendo.

Aunque no la voltee a ver, pues mientras avanzábamos hacia el auto, mi vista buscaba al chico de la guitarra. Creo que no fui muy discreta pues Alice se dio cuenta, aunque claro, a ella nunca se le escapaba ni un detalle.

-¿Qué buscas Bella?, o ¿debería preguntar a quien?- me preguntó Alice alzando las cejas.

-Agh!, es solo que hace unos minutos por esa misma puerta, salió el chico que les platiqué. Pero por lo que lo escuche hablando por el móvil ya se iba a su casa, así que se debe haber ido.- les dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y por que no le hablaste?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Ya les dije que estaba hablando por el móvil, no iba a ser tan maleducada como para interrumpir su conversación.- conteste como dando obviedad al asunto.

-¡Ay Bella! ¿Y si era el destino que se encontraran y por pasarte de educada se te fue?- Alice y sus teorías.

-No se preocupen, y si en verdad es el destino, pues el destino mismo se encargará de que lo vuelva a ver y esta vez no lo dejaré ir.- les conteste con una sonrisa deseando que eso en realidad sucediera.

Gracias a la asombrosa velocidad con la que manejaba Rosalie, llegamos veinte minutos antes de que dieras las nueve.

-Hasta luego chicas, gracias por todo y que se diviertan.- les dije saliendo del auto.

-Descuida Bella, ojala pudieras venir a cenar pero gracias igualmente.- me contesto Alice un poco decepcionada por no poder asistir con ellas.

-Que descanses y gracias por acompañarnos. ¡Te queremos!- me dijo Rosalie arrancando el auto.

-¡Ciao Bella!- se despidió Alice lanzándome besos.

-Adiós chicas también las quiero.- también me despedí aunque gritando un poco.

La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba aquí y escuchaba la televisión prendida, supuse que el pobre ya debía estar hambriento esperándome para cenar.

-Hola papá, buenas noches. Disculpa la tardanza, en serio no me les pude zafar antes.- lo salude y me disculpe dirigiéndome rápidamente a la cocina.

-Esta bien hija, no te preocupes llegue hace poco.- dijo sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Prepare pasta para cenar pues no tardaría tanto en estar lista y calenté un poco de pollo de la tarde pasada. Cuando estuvo todo servido llamé a Charlie quien rápidamente apago el televisor y se dirigió casi corriendo a la mesa.

-En serio papá discúlpame por tardarme tanto, espero que te guste la cena.- le dije apenada por hacerlo pasar hambre.

-Tranquila Bella, tu buena sazón lo compensa todo.- me contestó con una sonrisa.-Y como te fue, ¿disfrutaste comprando?- preguntó con sarcasmo anchando mas la sonrisa.

-¡Oh si papá, no sabes cuanto!- le contesté riendo.

-Y como vas con tus clases, ¿ya encontraste algún maestro que te pueda enseñar?

-Pues más o menos- dije recordando al chico misterioso.

-Ah, ¿Y como está?- casi me atraganto cundo me preguntó eso.

-Ah, emm, pues guapo creo.- le conteste casi susurrando.

-Huuumpf, pues no se si eso este muy bien. Aunque yo me refería al costo de las clases.- ahora si me estaba ahogando con el agua, y mi vergüenza era tan grande que casi podía ver la mesa reflejando el rojo de mi cara.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

-Huuum, si papa discúlpame, estoy bien.- le conteste.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tan caras van a salir las clases con el maestro ese?-

-Pues, no eh hablado sobre eso.-

-Ah, ¿y donde te va a dar las clases?- _oh oh_.

-Emm, pues tampoco hemos hablado sobre eso.- conteste con la mirada baja.

-Bueno Bella, ¿y por lo menos sabes como se llama?- me dijo Charlie un tanto confundido.

-Pues en realidad no papá, verás…- no sabía ni que decirle pero antes de que continuara me cortó.

-¡Caramba Bella! ¿Pues de que se trata entonces?- me dijo realmente molesto, dejando ruidosamente los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Papá tranquilo, no te preocupes no pasa nada malo, solo que es una historia algo larga y estoy muy exhausta. Mañana te cuento todo, lo prometo. ¿Si?- le dije intentando parecer muy segura, levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome a lavar mi plato.

-Esta bien hija, pero promete que no estas haciendo locuras.- me dijo mas relajado.

-No papá, no estoy haciendo locuras. Te lo prometo. Ahora me voy a acostar, deja tus trastes en el fregadero, mañana temprano los lavo.- le dije palmeándole el hombro.

-Ok hija, hasta mañana, que descanses.- me dijo despidiéndose sin dejar de comer.

-Gracias papá, igualmente.- le conteste subiendo las escaleras.

Entre al baño a asearme, me puse la pijama y me acosté a dormir. Al principio no podía conciliar el sueño, pero al recordar la conversación del chico, de _mi_ chico como decía Alice, su grave y a la vez dulce voz, hizo que me relajara totalmente y caí en un profundo sueño.

_Una hermosa melodía que provenía de un elegante piano negro de cola, inundaba el inmenso salón en el que me encontraba. Estaba sentada en un banco frente al piano viendo como un par de delicadas pero muy masculinas manos se movían con suavidad y asombrosa precisión a lo largo de las teclas. Obviamente esas manos no eran mías, pero entonces, ¿de quien eran? Casi como en respuesta a mis pensamientos una aterciopelada voz que yo ya muy bien sabía a quien le pertenecía, me contestó._

_-Bella, ¿te gusta? Es tuya.- me preguntó _su_ voz. Que hermoso se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios. Levanté la vista para contestarle que era la melodía más bella que había escuchado, por fin iba a poder apreciar su rostro. Podía sentir el corazón latiendo fuertemente casi saliéndose de mi pecho. _

_-Si es la más be…-_

RING! RING! RING!

-¡Aaaaa, maldito seas!- ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre al condenado despertador sonar justo en el momento clímax de mis sueños. Ni modos, no podía dejar a mi padre sin desayunar.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, pues aquí esta el 2° capi. Siento la tardanza, pero la verdad no me eh sentido muy bien últimamente pues eh estado enferma. Espero que les haya gustado, y para las que se pregunten como es eso de las manos delicadas pero masculinas, pues bien a lo que me refiero es a que son unas manos que a pesar de ser de hombre, están bien cuidadas. Y para las que quieran saber como es el "peculiar y raro" sombrero de Edward, tranquilas que mas adelante lo sabrán, tiene una breve historia. Pues muchas gracias x leer, y pleeeease dejen Reviews!!!**

**Kisses y muxos chicos Crepusculianos para todas, pero sobretodo para las que dejen reviews eh!**

**XOXO.**


	4. Trato Hecho

Capitulo 3.- Trato hecho.

Hoy el despertador sonaba a las ocho de mañana, pues me tenía que levantar a darle de desayunar a Charlie que como era domingo entraba hasta las nueve y salía en la tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Me levanté y entre al baño a asearme, baje y le preparé un par de huevos revueltos, cuando estuvo todo listo acomode la mesa y me serví un tazón de cereal. Como siempre desayunamos en silencio a excepción de los buenos días que educadamente nos dábamos.

Después de que papá se fue y yo ya me había bañado, decidí arreglar un poco mi habitación. Estaba realmente echa un desastre, había un par de libros y montones de ropa regada en el piso, unas carpetas con las hojas tiradas bajo la mesa de la computadora y la cama sin tender como era habitual que la dejara, ¿para que tenderla si la voy a volver a descomponer?, puse un poco de música para darme ánimos y me dispuse a recoger, barrer y medio trapear.

Mientras limpiaba y arreglaba estuve pensando en lo que iba a hacer si no encontraba un buen maestro. No estaba dispuesta en mal gastar dinero en algún maestro que me tratara de enseñar lo que yo ya sabía y que bien podía utilizar en cosas mejores. Ya había tomado clases de guitarra y piano con anterioridad cuando vivía en Phoenix, se podría decir que sabía lo básico. En Phoenix si había verdaderos maestros de música, con títulos y todo, aunque tuve que dejar las clases cuando me vine a vivir a Forks. No quería que me diera clases algún tipo bohemio o hippie de esos que solo porque sentían la música correr por las venas ya se creían maestros aunque tocaran y cantaran del nabo, no, yo lo que quería era a alguien mas preparado, que no solo supiera lo básico y si tenía buena voz, pues que mejor. Más bien, lo quería a él, al chico que parecía tener magia en los dedos y voz de ángel. Aunque ¿como demonios lo iba a encontrar?¿ y si lo volvía a ver y no tenía el valor para preguntarle si quería ser mi maestro? o peor, ¿y si me decía que no? Tome la decisión de que lo dejaría por la paz, me dedicaría a "divertirme" con mis amigas, escribir cosa que me encantaba y quizá componer alguna canción, no me quedaba de otra. Aunque conservaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con aquel chico de la guitarra y si era así, tal como le había dicho a las chicas, no voy a volver a dejar que se vaya.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de acomodar las almohadas, el celular sonó. Era el número del móvil de Charlie, que raro.

-¿Papá?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Bella, no voy a poder ir a casa a comer. Hubo un accidente, un turista loco choco mi patrulla y estoy en el hospital.-dijo mi padre a lo que yo solté un pequeño grito asustada.-Tranquila, estoy bien. Yo no estaba en la patrulla en ese momento, pero un compañero si. Estoy con él en el hospital por que su familia anda de vacaciones en Portland, y también esta aquí el turista así que me tendré que quedar hasta que los den de alta.- dijo papá notoriamente molesto.

-Está bien papá, me alegro que tú estés bien. ¿Pero que vas a comer?- si se iba a pasar posiblemente todo el día en el hospital tendía que comer algo allá.

-Emm, pues yo había pensado que si hacías comida quizá me podrías traer un poco. Pero no es necesario, si no quieres puedo comer algo de aquí.- se apresuró a decirme papá.

-Claro que es necesario, ya mismo me pongo a preparar la comida y en la tarde te la llevo.- seguía hablando mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Ok Bella, te espero entonces. Estoy cerca del consultorio de Carlisle, el los esta atendiendo.- me dijo Charlie dándome las instrucciones.

-Si papá al rato voy, cualquier cosa solo pregunto por el jefe Swan ¿ok?- le dije riendo.

-Bueno Bella, solo vente con cuidado por favor.- contesto serio.

-Si papá no te preocupes. Adiós.-

Deje el móvil en un extremo de la mesa y me dispuse a hacer la comida. Antes de la una ya todo estaba listo. Subí a cambiarme la ropa vieja que me había puesto por otra más decente. El celular volvió a sonar. Vi la pantalla: Alice. Para ser más del medio día ya se estaba tardando.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- conteste.

-Hola Bella, yo muy bien gracias, ¿y tu?- me contestó con sarcasmo.

-Hola Alice. Lo siento.-

-Está bien Bella, ¿vas a venir hoy?- me preguntó ya con su alegría característica.

-Todos los días voy ¿no?- le dije bromeando.

-Si no quieres venir, Rose y yo podemos ir a tu casa.- sugirió.

-No te preocupes Alice, mas tarde voy. Tengo que llevarle comida a Charlie, hubo problemas y no podrá venir a comer.- le expliqué.

-Que bien! Digo no, osea que mal que haya problemas, pero que genial, así podrás venir a comer con nosotros.- dijo Alice enredándose con sus locuras.

-Ok Alice, como a eso de las tres estoy por ahí, ¿te parece?- pregunté.

-Perfecto, aquí te esperamos. Ciao- se despidió muy entusiasmada y colgó.

A las dos de la tarde, yo ya estaba de camino al hospital con la comida de Charlie. Por la mañana había llovido como de costumbre en Forks, así que bajé con cuidado de no resbalarme y tirar la pequeña maleta donde llevaba la comida. Entré al hospital y me dirigí directamente hacia el consultorio de Carlisle, antes de doblar al pasillo que llevaba al consultorio, me encontré a mi padre sentado en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared.

-Hola papá. Aquí esta tu almuerzo, ¿estas bien?- le pregunté notando que estaba preocupado.

-Si si solo un poco preocupado por mi compañero aunque según Carlisle está muy bien. Y gracias por traerme la comida hasta el hospital, sé que no es tu sitio favorito así que agradezco que te tomaras la molestia hija.- se notaba que a pesar de que estaba encantado por no tener que comer la fea e insípida comida de la cafetería del hospital, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-No, que va papá. No es molestia en lo absoluto, además no estaba haciendo nada.- le conteste despreocupadamente.

-Bella, me tienes muy consentido sabes?- me dijo al pararse y me despeino un poco el cabello. Le sonreí.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho? ¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte?- pregunté tomando asiento.

-No lo sé, como te decía mi compañero este bien, pero el otro tipo sufrió heridas un poco mas graves y lo siguen curando y al ser él el responsable del accidente, me tengo que quedar hasta que salga y ver que procede. Quizá este libre hasta en la noche y no quiero que te tomes mas molestias al acompañarme, te sería incomodo y además nada me pasará.- me dijo usando tono de autoridad.

-Ok papá, entonces les daré una vuelta a los chicos de pediatría y luego me iré a comer a casa de los Cullen, ¿esta bien?- dije levantándome de la silla.

-Si hija, me parece muy buena idea que pases a visitar a esos pobres niños y me saludas a Esme y sus muchachos.-

-Bueno papá, nos vemos más tarde.- me despedí.

-Adiós hija, ve con cuidado- me dijo agitando la mano, mientras yo me dirigía hacia el salón de entretenimiento del área de pediatría.

El mes pasado como actividad de fin de cursos nos pidieron hacer servicio social por una semana, así que yo decidí venir a pasar las tardes con los niños que se encontraban hospitalizados, algunos solo estaban aquí por un par de días en cambio había otros que no tenían la misma suerte y se pasaban meses internados recibiendo severos tratamientos. Jugaba con ellos, les leía e incluso lleve mi guitarra un par de veces para cantarles, fue muy agradable y me encariñe con todos, pero no pude seguir viniendo porque tenia que terminar algunos asuntos de la escuela.

Al llegar al área de pediatría pase a saludar a Susan la enfermera que estaba en la recepción y a pedirle permiso para ver a los niños.

-Hola Susan- saludé.

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, no sabes como han preguntado los niños por ti.- me dijo abrazándome.

-¿en serio? Emmm, de hecho te quería pedir permiso para pasar a verlos aprovechando que ando por aquí. ¿Crees que se pueda?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Claro que si Bella, los niños se pondrán muy emocionados cuando vean que los viniste a ver. Anda pasa, están en el cuarto de entretenimiento- me dijo dirigiéndome al salón.

-Tengo unos papeles que arreglar, ¿te importa que te deje sola?- me preguntó antes de entrar.

-No, no te preocupes y muchas gracias.- le contesté y ella se fue.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrí la puerta para darles una sorpresa a los niños, quería ver si era cierto que me habían extrañado. El salón era grande, de color celeste, hacia el lado derecho de la entrada había una pequeña salita con una televisión pegada en medio de la pared y al frente de esta se hallaban dos sillones grandes, uno de color amarillo y otro anaranjado, con cojines del color del sillón opuesto. En estos se encontraban sentados dos niños y dos niñas y había otra pequeña niña sentadita en el piso sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, tenía cáncer, la reconocía por los marcados efectos de la quimioterapia.

Hacia el lado izquierdo pegado a la pared había tres pequeños libreros de madera, un par de metros enfrente había una mesa verde redonda con cinco sillas del mismo color y junto a la ventana estaba un sillón mas para dos personas, y ahí sentados estaban una niña y un niño platicando, en la mesa había tres niños mas leyendo cuentos infantiles. Todos estos pequeños iban desde los tres años hasta los doce, ya había podido reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, aunque había tres a los cuales no los conocía. Me quede unos minutos recargada en la pared observándolos hasta que solos se dieron cuenta de ahí estaba.

-¡Bella!- grito Abby, una nena de seis años que seguido internaban por problemas cardiacos, y vino corriendo hacia mi con los bracitos abiertos.

-Hola Abby ¿cómo estas?- le pregunte abrazándola, estaba mas delgada que la ultima vez que la vi.

-Mas o menos Bella, desde la última vez que te vi me han hospitalizado dos veces más. Te extrañe Bella.- dijo mirándome y se veía un poco triste y cansada. Era una niña muy linda, con el cabello negro y ondulado y ojos color almendra pero debajo de esos bonitos ojos había unas enormes y oscuras ojeras que destacaban mucho sobre su pálida piel.

-Yo también los extrañe mucho, pero no eh podido venir porque tenia que arreglar algunas cosas de la escuela-les dije a los niños que se habían acercado a saludarme.

-Ven Bella léenos un cuento por favor- me pidió John, un niño diabético en tratamiento de ocho años, tomándome de la mano.

-No! Mejor vamos a jugar, vamos Bella.- me decía Katie la niña de cinco años que padecía cáncer.

Los dos me jalaban de ambos brazos y los demás niños se reían de la escena.

-No podemos partir a Bella en dos, así que decídanse- Los regaño Abby, y los dos me soltaron.

-¿Qué les parece si les leo un cuento y cuando lo termine jugamos con algún juego de mesa?-les pregunte acariciando los cabellos de los dos niños.

-Hummm, esta bien. ¿Pero puedo escoger yo el cuento?- pregunto John.

-Ok, pero todos deben estar de acuerdo con el que elijas.- le dije dirigiéndome a la pequeña salita.

En seguida John se nos unió con un libro en las manos con el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo querer escuchar como se los leía, era El Mago de Oz. Tome el libro y lo empecé a leer, Abby estaba sentada en mi regazo, otros en los sillones y el resto sobre los cojines en el suelo. Todos se emocionaron mucho con el cuento, las aventuras que pasaban los personajes y se reían de las tonterías que hacia y decía el león, cuando termine todos me aplaudieron.

En seguida Katie me jalo hacia el otro extremo del salón para jugar con uno de los juegos de mesa que había sobre los libreros. Como no podían jugar todos, jugué tres veces siempre dándoles la oportunidad de que todos jugaran, vergonzosamente siempre me ganaron. Cuando el último juego terminó, les pregunte que otra actividad querían que hiciéramos para finalizar la visita.

-Cántanos Bella- me sugirió una de las niñas más grandes a la que ya conocía.

-Emmm, no lo se, no lo hago muy bien, menos sin música.-

-Anda Bella por favor, aunque sea una cortita ¿siii?- me pidió Abby juntando sus manitas y poniendo una tierna expresión.

-Pero es que no traigo mi guitarra y les voy a cantar muy feo.- les dije intentando hacer que desistieran de la idea.

-Aaaay Bella- me decían algunos niños, los cuales ya estaban empezando a poner caras tristes.

-Ella no tiene guitarra, pero yo si.- dijo una voz muy reconocida a mis espaldas.

-Edward!!!!- gritaron los niños a coro.

Voltee y era él, el chico misterioso, el chico de la guitarra, el de los dedos mágicos y la voz de ángel, era él y se llamaba Edward. Venia entrando alzando una preciosa guitarra negra y con los niños a su alrededor. Con la mano libre los acariciaba pero nunca dejo de mirarme mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Hola- me saludo cuando llego a estar frente a mí a menos de un metro de distancia.

-….- no le pude contestar, el corazón me latía muy acelerado y no pude encontrar mi voz.

-Emmm, hola.- volvió a decirme, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la mía.

-A- a – ho-hola.- le conteste estúpidamente y en seguida sentí arder mis mejillas.

Me mostro una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que me dejo hechizada y hasta con la boca abierta. Parecía brillar con esa camisa blanca, nunca antes había podido apreciar realmente lo guapo que era. Era alto, uno ochenta probablemente, delgado pero con los músculos muy bien marcados, de piel muy blanca y cabello cobrizo, pero lo que mayormente llamo mi atención fueron sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Entonces que? ¿Yo pongo la guitarra y tu la voz?- pregunto.

Tome un profundo respiro y le conteste.- Emm, no lo se, la verdad no soy muy buena- conteste bajando la mirada.

-No es cierto Bella, cantas muy bonito.- me contradijo Annie, otra de las niñas.

-Ya ves, no seas mentirosa. Además, ¿los piensas dejar con las ganas de escucharte cantar?, mira que tristes los estas poniendo- me dijo abrazando a Annie y dándole un beso un la cabeza.

-Tramposo.- le recrimine.- Esta bien, pero solo una.- les advertí. Edward amplio su sonrisa y yo me atonte más.

-¿Cuál quieres cantar? Para que te acompañe con la guitarra.- pregunto acomodándose la guitarra.

-No es necesario, quería cantarles algo de Taylor Swift así que no creo que te sepas alguna.- le conteste, no creía que pudiera alguna vez haber escuchado una de sus canciones.

-¿Taylor Swift? Jaja, me las se de memoria. Mi hermana se la vive escuchando sus canciones.- me dijo riedo.- ¿Qué te parece Our Song? Es de mis favoritas.- sugirió.

-Me parece perfecto, también es de mis favoritas.- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¿listos niños?- les pregunto y empezaron a sonar los acordes de l guitarra.

Muy apenada comencé a cantar cuando llego a la nota que daba inicio a la letra de la canción. Cante la primer estrofa, pero cuando empecé el coro su maravillosa voz me acompaño. Al principio me quede muda, pero en seguida me volteo a ver indicando que siguiera cantando. La siguiente estrofa deje que el cantara solo las primeras líneas y volviéndolo a acompañar al final, de vez en cuando nos volteábamos a ver, cuando cantábamos el coro nuevamente me di cuenta que el no dejaba de verme, voltee y me encontré con su mirada. El resto de la canción la cantamos juntos y en ningún momento apartamos la mirada el uno del otro.

Al finalizar la canción yo seguía ahogada en sus brillantes ojos y el tampoco dejaba de verme, hasta que unas risitas nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación.

-Bravo!- gritaban los niños y aplaudían fuertemente. Edward se les unió y al notar que sus aplausos eran dirigidos a mi me ruborice y baje la mirada intentando esconderme bajo mi cabello suelto.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, tienes una bella voz.- me dijo bajito Edward al tiempo que tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba tras mi oreja.

-Ga-gracias- se me enredó la lengua por culpa de esa hermosa sonrisa torcida y su rostro que estaba tan cerca del mío.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero los niños se tienen que ir a sus habitaciones a esperar a que les lleven la comida- dijo Susan conteniendo la risa. Edward se levanto despacio y se empezó a despedir de los niños.

-Por favor vengan a visitarnos pronto- nos decía uno de los niños a los que no conocía.- Nos divertimos mucho-

-Si su amiga viene y no le importa que la acompañe, por mi esta bien.- les contesto Edward dirigiéndome una rápida mirada.

-No en lo absoluto, por mi encantada, es decir, me encantaría venir a verlos de nuevo.- me sonroje hasta los huesos de la respuesta tan comprometedora que acababa de dar.

Todos los niños, Susan y hasta Edward se reían de mí. Nos despedimos de todos y poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón hasta que solo quedamos Edward y yo.

-Asi que, Bella huh?- me preguntó. Mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba mejor de cómo lo había soñado.

-Si Isabella, pero dejémoslo en Bella. No me gusta mucho mi nombre.- le dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Bella.- tomó mi mano e inesperadamente la besó.-Edward, pero dejémoslo en, Edward.- me sonrió.

-Mu-mucho gusto- conteste.

-Así que cantas, ¿no Bella?- preguntó.

-Pues eso intento, pero prefiero simplemente tocar la guitarra- dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿En serio?, mi vida es la música. ¿y que tan buena eres?- me pregunto emocionado.

-Pues no mucho, solo sé lo básico.- esta es mi oportunidad.-De hecho, estaba buscando un maestro para que me diera clases, pero aun no eh encontrado uno.-

-Ah que mal. Pues yo no soy un experto, pero estoy estudiando música profesionalmente. Ahora estoy aquí de vacaciones visitando a mi familia, si quieres yo puedo darte clases.- me dijo justo lo que quería oír. Aunque no lo conocía y no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Veo que eres realmente bueno, y me parece una excelente idea, ¿pero como se que en realidad no tienes malas intenciones conmigo?- pregunte tímidamente. El soltó una carcajada.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de delincuente, secuestrador o violador de jóvenes inocentes?- me cuestionó entrecortadamente por la carcajada.

-Pues de hecho no, pero si me preocupa mi integridad física- le conteste riéndome también. La verdad es que parecía todo lo contrario a un delincuente, más bien parecía un ángel.

-Bueno, pues para que veas que mis intenciones son totalmente sanas, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño en el pequeño parque que esta en la siguiente cuadra? Así, si intento abusar de ti habrá publico presente-preguntó.

-Me parece perfecto- respondí.

-¿Trato hecho?- me extendió la mano de nuevo.

-Trato hecho- tome su mano.

Justo en el momento en que juntábamos nuestras manos pude sentir recorrer una cálida corriente desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el hombro, definitivamente la realidad superaba los sueños y para variar, sonó mi celular.

-Disculpa- le dije sacando el móvil de la bolsa del pantalón. Ni siquiera me fije quien era.

-¿Bueno?- dije llevándome el teléfono a la oreja.

-Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estás? Te estamos esperando, Esme esta a punto de servir. ¿Vas a rechazar su deliciosa comida?- me contestó Alice gritando. A ella le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien llegara tarde si ya había echo un compromiso.

-Si ya voy para allá, te dije que como a las tres llegaba.-

-Pues precisamente, ya van a dar las cuatro!- contestó enojada.

-¿Las cuatro?!!! Lo siento de verdad, es que me quede haciendo otras cosas en el hospital y se me fue el tiempo volando. En unos minutos estoy ahí.- dije sorprendida de tanto tiempo que había pasado.

-Si en cinco minutos no estas aquí, no te vas a salvar de ir toda la semana de compras y de probarte todos los zapatos que te ponga en frente ¿entendiste? Adiós- me amenazó y colgó.

-Lamento haberte atrasado- se disculpó Edward.

-No, no te preocupes. No es tu culpa, pero ya me tengo que ir.- le dije levantándome de la silla.

-Me gustaría acompañarte en mi coche pero tengo que esperar a mi padre, tiene que ir a Port Angeles a resolver unos asuntos y me pidió que lo llevara.- decía mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

-Esta bien, gracias. Además yo traigo coche.-

-Ok. Pero por lo menos dame tu numero para ponernos de acuerdo ¿no?- sugirió sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Intercambiamos números y nos despedimos.

-Hasta luego Bella, me hizo muy feliz haberte conocido- esto último hizo que se me hinchara el corazón, se despidió y me abrazo.

-A mi también me dio gusto conocerte, hasta luego Edward.- respondí. Mientras seguíamos abrazados suspiré y pude inhalar su delicioso aroma. No creí que esto en realidad estuviera pasando.

Al soltarlo, sin muchos ánimos claro, me iba a dar la vuelta, pero el me tomo del brazo y se inclino para darme un suave y largo beso en la mejilla. Cuando se alejó y levanté mi mirada tenía en su rostro mi sonrisa favorita.

-Adiós- le dije finalmente y me fui con unas ansias enormes de verlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aki con un nuevo capitulo, como siempre deseando que les guste y que dejen reviews x faaaaa. Me eh pasado dos dias intntando subirlo y no habia podido x "problemas tecnicos" pro cn ayuda d *Anna* :) aki sta. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía mil disculpas pero ya s tard y ya no tngo gnas de revisarlo todo. Kisses!**

**XOXO**


	5. Primera Clase

Capitulo 4.- Primera clase.

Casi me paso el sendero de casa de los Cullen por venir pensando en Edward. Él es simplemente el maestro perfecto, hoy tocó demasiado bien la guitarra y cuando se unió a mí para cantar se me fue el aire tan solo de oír su hermosa voz, y por si sus talentos no fueran suficientes, es guapísimo. Al dar la ultima vuelta del ancho sendero, divise la enorme casa de los Cullen y para mi desgracia el gnomo malvado me esperaba sentada y con el ceño fruncido en las escaleras del porche. Ya sabía la reprimenda que me esperaba por su parte. Aparque la pickup junto al ostentoso BMW de Rose y baje con pesadez.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-gritó Alice parándose de un salto, llevándose las manos a la cadera y golpeando el piso con sus relucientes zapatos.

-Lo siento Alice, sabes que siempre soy puntual pero esta vez estaba…-

-Una hora tarde Isabella! Que estabas haciendo que era mas importante que tus amigos?- me decía dándome la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Como te había dicho, le lleve la comida al hospital a Charlie y luego…-me volvió a cortar.

-Y luego que? Acaso le estabas dando la comida en la boca o que?-

-Alice! Todavía quieres que me quede a comer o prefieres que me vaya?- pregunte seriamente, en realidad no estaba molesta con ella, pero solo si le hablaba así me haría caso.

-Bella, no te alteres. Es solo que me estoy muriendo de hambre.- me dijo de nuevo con su dulce y armoniosa voz.

-Bueno si es así, entonces vamos a comer.-

-Ok, entremos- me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa. Me quite la chamarra y la colgué en el perchero que estaba en la entrada antes de subir a la salita donde estaba el precioso piano de los Cullen.

-Alice? De quien es ese piano, que yo sepa ni tus padres ni Emmett ni tu tocan el piano. ¿O si?- inquirí curiosa.

-Jaja, yo tocando el piano? Claro que no Bells, ese es de mi hermanito Eddie- me contestó Emmett revolviéndome el cabello.

-Oh, hola Emmett.- salude.

-Vamos Bells mama esta por servir la comida- dijo Emmett poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Alice me llevaba de la mano dando saltitos hacia el comedor.

-Mama! Bella por fin esta aquí.- anunció Alice al entrar al comedor. Ahí ya estaban sentados Rosalie y Jasper a quienes salude de inmediato.

-Hola bella!- saludó Esme que venia saliendo de la cocina con los platos en manos.

-Hola. Esme, deja que te ayude.- tome uno de los platos que Esme traía en la mano.

La ayude en la cocina a servir la comida y a llevar la jarra de agua a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer todos juntos. Todos mantenían conversaciones en las cuales de vez en cuando me incluían, pero era algo incomodo darme cuenta de todos conversaban muy animadamente con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Esme y luego yo, sola. ¿Dónde estará Edward? ¿Qué estará haciendo?... Un momento, ¿Qué hago yo pensando en Edward?.

-Bella, Bella!- me llamó Esme alzando la voz.

-Lo siento Esme, me decías algo?-

-Si hija, te preguntaba por Charlie, pero veo que tu cabecita anda volando no? ¿En quien estarás pensando?- dijo alzando las cejas, ya veo de donde saco ese gesto Emmett.

-Eh, amm Charlie está bien, esta en el hospital por asuntos del trabajo.-

-Oh, espero que no sea nada grave-

-No, no. Solo que se tendrá que quedar hasta tarde esperando a que den de alta a un tipo que provoco un accidente y salió herido. Pero él esta bien.-

-Ah si, Carlisle me comentó algo hace rato que habló por teléfono-

-¿Y bien Bella?- preguntó Alice quien repentinamente se había interesado en la charla.

-¿si Alice?-

-Ya contestaste la primer pregunta, pero y la otra? En quien pensabas Bella?- en seguida me sonroje. Alice me conocía muy bien y sabia en quien estaba pensando.

-Eh yo, emm, en Charlie. Debe estar aburrido ahí solo en el hospital- conteste con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Bella, que lastima que justo el día que puedes venir a comer aquí, mi hermanito no esta- dijo Emmett torciendo la boca.

-Tienes razón, pero otro día será.-

-Y que te mantuvo tan ocupada, como para llegar una hora después?- preguntó Rosalie, y al recordar lo sucedido me sonroje de nuevo.

-Es que pase a ver a los niños a la sala de juegos y me entretuve con ellos. Crei que les haría bien distraerse y estábamos divirtiéndonos tanto que no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Lo siento.-

-Awww Bella, tu siempre pensando en los demás y no te preocupes.- me dijo Esme estirándose para tomar mi mano.

-Y que hicieron?- preguntó Jasper.

El resto de la cena paso entre mi relato de el día de hoy, omitiendo claro que el chico misterioso ya no lo era, que tenia nombre y por fin lo había conocido. Si me quería evitar un largo interrogatorio, mas salidas innecesarias al mall y vergüenzas que seguramente me harían pasar Alice y Rose, era mejor que no se entraran todavía. Al llegar la hora de recoger los platos de la comida me ofrecí a ser yo quien los lavara, pues Esme había dicho estar muy cansada, sin embargo entre Alice y Rose obligaron a los chicos a que fueran ellos los que hicieran el trabajo de un ama de casa aunque sea por un rato, cuando ella apenas y conocían la cocina.

-Pero bebé, que tal si me rompo una uña?- se burlaba Emmett de Rosalie, pues era la excusa que ella siempre ponía.

-¿Y que tal que si me sale hongo en las manos por el jabón?- le decía Jasper a Emmett poniendo cara de asco.

-Para eso existen los guantes cariño- contestó Emmett.

-Si, pero no combinan con mi ropa. Olvídalo.- le respondía Jasper.

Esme y yo nos reíamos tanto que hasta las lágrimas se nos salieron, a Alice y a Rosalie no les hizo mucha gracia pero al final los chicos lograron arrancarles una sonrisa, la cual desapareció del rostro de Esme después del segundo plato roto.

Terminada la hazaña, Esme subió a su recamara para descansar un poco y los chicos se retiraron a la habitación de Emmett a ver el último partido de hockey de la temporada. Las chicas se hicieron las enojadas al principio quejándose de que sus novios preferían un estúpido juego de hockey que a ellas, aunque al final se lo tomaron bien, pues así podríamos hacer cosas de chicas. Yo entendía perfectamente a Emmett y Jasper, si a mi no me gustaba que me tomaran como su muñeca y se pasaran toda la tarde haciéndome la manicure y pedicura no me imagino lo incomodo que debe ser eso para ellos, además no podría aguantar tanta demostración de amor de pareja delante mi ni un minuto mas.

-Vamos Bella, ¿no nos vas a decir que te tiene tan distraída?- me preguntó Alice una vez entramos a su habitación.

-No es nada, ya sabes que mi mente siempre anda en otra sintonía- respondí sentándome en la orilla de la enorme cama de edredón amarillo.

-Si eso lo sabemos perfectamente, pero en serio andas como, rara, diferente. Pero esta bien, no queremos invadir tu privacidad- comentó Rose.

-Bah, privacidad- susurro Alice.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿De que creen que me enteré chicas?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¿De que? Cuenta, cuenta.- la animó Alice, resignada a cambiar de tema.

-Pues resulta que Jessica…-

Rosalie se mantenía entusiasmada platicando el nuevo chisme del que Jessica, nuestra compañera del instituto, había sido protagonista. Prácticamente no me enteré de que se trataba, pues mi mente el último lugar en el que estaba era en esa platica. Haciendo que diera un salto y que Rosalie se callara un momento, el timbre del móvil irrumpió volviéndome a la realidad.

Era un mensaje, de él. De Edward.

_Hola bella Bella, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. Solo quería confirmar que la oferta sigue en pie y de ser así, saber la posibilidad de poder reunirnos mañana por la tarde, si te parece. Estoy ansioso de verte pronto. Para empezar las clases, ya sabes. Espero tu respuesta. Edward._

-¿Bella, estas bien?- escuche la voz lejana de Rosalie.

-Bella, respira. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alice.

No me había percatado de que estaba hiperventilando, eran increíbles los efectos que este chico podía tener sobre mí en tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido. Levante por fin la vista de mi teléfono a los rostros curiosos e interrogantes de mis amigas.

-Estoy bien- respondí tratando de controlar mi respiración. –Era Charlie, creo que va a llegar muy tarde, no se que pasa, no se explica bien.- mentí lo mejor que pude.

-Oh, pues deberías responderle, quizá necesite algo.- sugirió Rosalie.

-Si eso haré- le dije, así podría responder el mensaje de Edward sin que las chicas sospecharan mucho.

_Hola Edward, de hecho interrumpiste una plática muy interesante sobre el chisme del año. Aun así nada importante para mí. Y ahora tu eres mi maestro no? creo que esta bien cualquier horario que elijas. También espero con emoción vernos pronto, ya sabes, me muero por aprender. Entonces, nos vemos en la tarde? Bella._

-Tanto le tenías que decir a Charlie?- preguntó Alice. Ni tiempo me dio de contestarle, pues el celular sonó de nuevo.

_Esta bien alumna, mañana como a eso de las cuatro nos vemos en el parque. Hasta mañana. Edward._

Me reí como tonta ante el adjetivo, de soslayo vi como las chicas intercambiaban sus curiosas miradas.

_A las cuatro entonces. Bella._

Justo acababa de darle en el botón de enviar, cuando sonó el teléfono de casa de los Cullen. Presurosa Alice, corrió a responder. Saludó y me dirigió una extraña mirada.

-Bella, es tu papá.- anunció pasándome el aparato.

-Si papá?- contesté. Solo me quería avisar que estaba por salir del hospital para dirigirse a casa, una indirecta para hacerme saber que lo alcanzara y que seguro quería llegar a cenar.

-Ok papá, voy para allá.- respondí y colgué.

Mis amigas tenían mil preguntas marcadas en la cara, pero no las iba poder responder si me quedaba más tiempo. –Lo siento chicas, papá va para la casa y tengo que preparar la cena- dije levantándome de la cama.

-¿Qué fue eso Bella?- cuestiono Rosalie.

-Oh eso, pues ya sabes que ni a Charlie ni a mi se nos da eso de la tecnología.- dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Algo te pasa Isabella, algo nos ocultas. Pero como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen que averiguaré de que se trata si no nos lo dices pronto.-

-Ok Alice- le dije inclinándome para despedirme al igual que con Rosalie.-Nos vemos mañana. Creo.- dije y salí de la habitación.

-Hasta mañana- me gritaron las dos.

-Ya te vas Bella?- preguntó Jasper que iba saliendo del baño del pasillo.

-Si, Charlie va camino a casa. Nos vemos mañana Jazz, le das un beso a Emmett de mi parte- me despedí bromeando.

-Si claro Bells- me dijo mientras yo iba bajando las escaleras.

-Ya me voy Esme, muchas gracias por todo.- me despedí de Esme que estaba recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Tan temprano? Pero si apenas son las siete.-

-Si, lo se. Pero Charlie acaba de salir del hospital y quizá me necesite.-

-Esta bien corazón. Ve con cuidado y salúdame a Charlie.- me dio un beso en la frente y me acompaño a la puerta.

En diez minutos estaba en mi humilde casa, hubiera llegado en cinco de no ser por el cansado motor de mi cacharro. Al mismo tiempo en que me estacionaba la patrulla iba dando la vuelta a la esquina, aunque pude notar que no era la habitual patrulla de papá.

-Hola papá- saludé.

-Bella- me beso en la mejilla- no tenias que venir tan pronto.

-Descuida papá, de hecho me salvaste de una tortuosa cesión de belleza- le dije entrando a la casa.

En seguida me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena, en cuanto la metí al horno subí a darme una rápida ducha, me vestí y volví a bajar. En unos cuantos minutos mas la cena estuvo lista, serví un plato para cada quien y llame a Charlie, le pase una lata de cerveza y yo me serví un vaso de jugo de manzana.

Esta vez la cena no transcurrió en silencio como normalmente pasaba. Después de preguntarle a Charlie el estado de salud de su compañero, él se mostro muy interesado en saber como me había ido con los niños en el hospital, lo que me recordó que tenía que decirle sobre el asunto del maestro.

-Papá, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho sobre un posible maestro que había encontrado?- pregunté.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Pues que ya hable con él y accedió a darme clases-

-Oh, que bien. Y quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En donde te va a dar clases?- no prava de hacer preguntas.

-Papá!- automáticamente se quedo callado, me vio unos segundos y se echo otro bocado de comida. – Se llama Edward, esta estudiando música profesionalmente y dijo que esta dispuesto a darme clases. Acordamos que las clases fueran en el parque que esta a unas cuadras del hospital, mañana en la tarde empezamos.-

-Me parece bien, pero lo quisiera conocer pronto. Quiero saber en manos de quien dejo a mi hija.-

-Esta bien, le preguntare cuando te puede ver.-

-¿Y cuanto va a cobrar?- preguntó llevándose la lata de cerveza a la boca.

-Ah la verdad se me olvidó preguntarle. Mañana mismo le pregunto.-

-Ok- dijo secamente, se levantó de la mesa y llevo sus platos al fregadero.-Estuvo muy buena la comida, gracias.- y se fue a sentar a la sala. En seguida los gritos del partido de futbol que estaba viendo invadió toda la sala.

En cuanto termine también yo de comer, lave mis platos y los de Charlie. Al acabar me fui a mi habitación, no tenia mucho sueño, apenas eran las 10, pero sentía que entre mas pronto me durmiera, mas pronto amanecería y mas pronto volvería a ver a Edward.

-Buenas noches papá, que descanses- me despedí.

-Buenas noches-

Después de cepillarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, me tumbe en la cama imaginando como serían las clases con mi interesante maestro. Trayéndome de regreso a la Tierra sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje. El corazón me empezó a palpitar bruscamente al imaginarme de quien podía ser.

_Siento si ya estabas dormida, solo quería desearte dulces y musicales sueños. Que descanses. Edward._

Era él, deseándome dulces sueños. Nunca nadie había tenido eso gesto conmigo y además era todo un caballero. No podía creer que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de mandarme un mensaje para decirme esas cosas. No dude ni un segundo y le respondí.

_Aun no estaba dormida, estaba pensando en mañana, en las clases. Gracias y que tengas lindos sueños también. Bella._

Deje el móvil en la mesita de noche y cerré los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Y claro que tuve dulces y musicales sueños. Soñé con la dulce y lustrosa voz de mi maestro de música.

...

Al día siguiente casi como despertador, abrí los ojos y me pare rápidamente cuando eran las siete en punto, lo que me costó una buena caída de la cama cuando las sabanas se me enredaron en los pies por las prisas de levantarme.

Me di un relajante baño intentando acabar con los nervios, cosa que fue casi imposible. Me arregle y baje a desayunar. Aunque siempre tomaba solo un tazón de cereal, esta vez decidí ponerme a hacer hot cakes y café, lo que fuera para tardar más tiempo. Desayune sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, pero aun así no lograba alejar mis pensamientos de Edward, el chef del canal de cocina tenia ojos verdes, el chico del video del canal de música tocaba bien la guitarra pero al final siempre terminaba comparando a todas las personas con Edward. Decidí limpiar un poco la casa para hacer tiempo. Pero pronto acabé y no me quedó nada mas que hacer y apenas eran las once de la mañana, después de todo el haberme acostado tan temprano no había sido muy buena idea. Tomé el móvil y le mande un mensaje a Alice preguntándole si podía ir un rato a su casa a lo contestó que encantada me estaría esperando.

Prácticamente estaba segura de que esa sería su respuesta, así que para cuando me respondió yo ya estaba montada en la pickup. No me apresure conduciendo, de todas maneras no podría pasar de los 80. Cuando llegue a casa de los Cullen, el auto de Rosalie ya estaba ahí, seguramente Jasper también había venido. Al bajarme de la camioneta vi que Alice iba saliendo de la casa y caminaba hacia mi dando saltitos.

-Hola Alice- la salude.

-Hola Bella. Llegaste justo a tiempo, Rose trajo películas y acaba de poner la segunda, es una comedia, seguro te va a gustar.- dijo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla como saludo y jalándome hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Y los chicos?- pregunté al ver que no los mencionó.

-Los chicos haciendo cosas de chicos. Desde que llego Jasper, el y Emmett subieron con Eddie, por el escándalo que tienen seguro están en la habitación de Emmett jugando.-

-Oh, asi que tu hermano esta aquí- comenté. Desde que había llegado de New York no lo había visto, siempre salía o simplemente no se encontraba disponible. Según Alice el si quería conocerme aunque la verdad es que yo creo, que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, a de ser un típico niño lindo rico que por vivir en el Upper East Side no se siente a la altura de conocer a una simple pueblerina. Pues bien, a mi tampoco me interesa conocerlo, que bueno que Alice no había vuelto a insistir tanto en el asunto.

-Si, desde que se levanto, muy temprano por cierto, estuvo enfrascado en sus actividades. Solo bajo a dar los buenos días y por su desayuno para comer en su habitación, cuando Jasper llegó hace poco más de una hora subieron y ahí han estado jugando. Lo llamaría para presentarlos pero es la primera vez que están solos los tres pasándosela bien y además nosotras tenemos una película que ver, quizá cuando acabe lo llame.- dijo mientras entrabamos a la inmensa sala blanca donde Rose estaba sentada en el amplio sofá frente a la enorme pantalla de plasma.

-Hola Rose- la salude.

-Hola Bella, ven siéntate que la película esta por empezar- me llamo dándole palmadas a un lado del sofá.

Me senté y las siguientes dos horas nos la pasamos viendo una película, que aunque no era muy buena si era muy divertida, comiendo palomitas y riendo hasta que las lágrimas nos escurrían. Cuando acabo la película tuve que ir casi corriendo al baño, pues tres vasos de refresco y mucha risa no eran buena combinación. Al salir del baño escuche como un chico hablaba con Alice, seguramente su hermano.

-Hermanita, Emmett y yo vamos a casa de Jasper. Acaba de comprar un nuevo juego y lo olvido, nos vamos para allá para no interrumpirlas- por lo menos era considerado, pero su voz se me hacia conocida.

-Esta bien, ¿vas a venir a comer?-

-No lo creo, quizá compremos una pizza o algo así-

-Ok, le avisare a mamá- decidí no salir hasta que se fuera.

-Por cierto, de quien era esa linda risa? No era ni tuya ni de Rose.- ¿dijo linda risa?

-No, esa era Bella. Esta en el baño, por que no esperas a que salga para que la conozcas?- le preguntó Alice. Me puse nerviosa, yo no quería salir.

-Ok- contesto él.

-Hey Eddie, vámonos ya.- le gritó Emmett desde afuera haciendo sonar el claxon del jeep.

-Ya voy, y no me digas así-

-Anda Eddie, sal ya o entro por ti- le respondió Emmett.

-Ay, a veces no sabes que mal me cae mi hermanote. Anda, vete ya. Otro día será.- le dijo Alice a su hermano.

Cuando escuche el sonido de dos autos arrancar, me animé a salir del baño y me dirigí a la sala. Esme venía bajando las escaleras.

-Hola chicas. Acabo de terminar los planos para restaurar la vieja cabaña y apenas voy a hacer la comida. ¿Algo en especial?- nos preguntó Esme abrazándonos a Rose y a mi.

-Se me antoja pasta mamá- contestó Alice.

-¿Ustedes quieren pasta? – nos volvió a preguntar.

-Por mi esta bien-

-Igual para mí- respondí. – te podemos ayudar en algo?

-Pues me pueden ayudar con la verdura mientras yo preparo la salsa. Alice llama a tus hermanos y Jasper y diles que vayan poniendo la mesa.-

-Los tres de fueron a casa de Jazz, dijeron que pedirían pizza. Me pidieron que te avisara por que no te querían interrumpir.-

-Ok, entonces no hare tanta comida. Bella, ¿te parece si me ayudas aquí en la cocina mientras Alice y Rosalie ponen la mesa? No quiero que la comida se eche a perder.- me dijo susurrándome esto ultimo y guiñándome un ojo.

-Si claro Esme- conteste entre risitas.

Yo ayude a Esme con las verduras para la ensalada mientras ella preparaba la salsa y la pasta y las chicas acomodaban la mesa hasta dejarla mejor que en un restauran. Cuando todo estuvo listo nos fuimos a sentar a la sala mientras Carlisle llegaba, cuando estuvo en casa nos sentamos todos juntos a la mesa a disfrutar la deliciosa comida que entre Esme y yo habíamos preparado. Al terminar la ayudamos a levantar y lavar todo. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya solo faltaban veinte minutos para mi clase.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Ya me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso.- les informe mientras me levantaba e iba a tomar mi chamarra del perchero.

-¿Compromiso?- inquirió Alice.

-Si Alice, quede de verme con un chico para que me de clases.-

-Bella, acaso no es…?- dijo Rose dejando la pregunta en el aire, pero las tres sabíamos a que se refería.

-Esta bien, si. Es él. Ahora me voy que se me hace tarde, si me desocupo temprano vengo a contarles.- dije muy rápido intentando salir antes de que me acorralaran y no me dejaran marchar hasta contarles todo. Aunque ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no. Solo se pusieron a gritar como locas ante la mirada curiosa de Esme y Carlisle que estaban observándolas desde la entrada de la cocina. Con un último hasta pronto salí de la mansión Cullen para dirigirme al parque donde por fin volvería a ver a mi maestro, a Edward.

Todo el camino iba muy nervioso intentando controlarme para evitar ocasionar algún accidente. Al llegar al parque noté que había unos pocos coches estacionados entre los que destacaba un flamante volvo plateado **(N/A molesta: Siii plateado, no negro!!! )**, salí de la camioneta y camine sobre el camino adentrándome en el parque, no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo del lugar exacto donde nos veríamos, por suerte el parque no era muy grande y el no era alguien que me pudiera pasar desapercibido. Seguí caminando, pasando por la sección de juegos infantiles donde había un par de familias jugando con sus niños pequeños, mas adelante en las mesas de picnic habían dos parejas, una eran unos ancianos comiendo tranquilamente en la sombra y la otra eran unos jóvenes pasados de veinte que platicaban tomados de la mano. Y ahí casi al terminar el estrecho caminito de tierra, bajo un frondoso árbol, estaba el muchacho mas guapo que mis ojos alguna vez pudieran haber visto. Estaba sentado sobre la verde hierba recargando la espalda en el tronco del árbol y tocando muy plácidamente su preciosa guitarra.

Casi como hipnotizada por la vista y el agradable sonido me quede estática, observándolo, como sus agiles manos raspaban las cuerdas de la guitarra y admirando su rostro tan sereno. Sus manos parecían hacer magia al pasar sobre las cuerdas y yo estaba admirada de ver como las movía de tal manera que la música que emitía era simplemente perfecta, de pronto la música cesó y sus manos dejaron de moverse.

-A tres metros de distancia no creo que aprendas muy bien- me dijo su aterciopelada voz.

-Y-y-yo, hola, lo siento- que tonto se oyó eso, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme tan nerviosa?.

-Hola Bella, ¿nerviosa por tu primer clase?- preguntó levantándose y acercándose a mi que seguía estática en el mismo lugar.

-S-si, eso creo- contesté con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Bueno, gustas sentarte? Aprenderás mejor si estás cómoda.-

-Está bien- en cuanto dije eso, él se quito la chamarra y la puso sobre el pasto en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes había estado sentado.

-Ven, siéntate sobre esto, no quiero que ensucies tu ropa. –dijo extendiéndome la mano e indicándome que me sentara sobre su chamarra. -Para mañana recordaré traer una manta.- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Oh no, yo tampoco quiero que se ensucie tu chamarra. En todo caso siéntate tú sobre ella.- contesté.

-No Bella, ¿Qué clase de caballero creerías que soy al dejar que una bella dama manche sus ropas mientras yo permanezco impecable permitiendo tal fala de respeto?- preguntó con esa bella sonrisa de lado que tanto me había gustado. –Además ya la tendí, ahora te sientas.-

-Esta bien, gracias- accedí al ver que no lo iba hacer cambiar de parecer. Realmente era todo un caballero de los que ya no se veían hoy en día.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si tocas algo tu, para ver que es lo que sabes y lo que te tengo que enseñar? Ok?-

-Emm, no lo se- contesté con timidez. -¿Cómo que quieres que toque?-

-¿Qué te parece la que cantaste ayer? La de Taylor Swift.- asentí y empecé a tocar la guitarra. Tuve algunos evidentes errores, aunque fueron pocos. Yo estaba con la vista fija en mis manos y las cuerdas tratando de equivocarme más y no pasar vergüenzas, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí y fue inevitable controlar los latidos de mi corazón. A causa de esto volví a cometer otro error.

-Bella?- levanté la mirada. –Me estoy dando cuenta de los errores, pero quizá si cantas, cierras los ojos y sientes la música lo hagas mejor.- me sugirió.

Dude en hacerlo pues me daba un poco de pena, pero no tuve de otra cuando los largos dedos de Edward se posaron sobre mis parpados cerrándolos delicadamente. Muy bajo casi susurrando empecé a cantar y tocar la guitarra, conforme iba avanzando la canción y fui sintiendo mas la música me fue mas fácil dejarme llevar y cometí menos errores que anteriormente. Edward tenía razón, y acabé la canción con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Muy bien Bella, ya ves que así es mejor? Préstame la guitarra- pidió y se la extendí. –Fíjate como lo hago, si sostienes con este dedo así aquí es mas fácil controlar las cuerdas y suena mejor y esta nota, en realidad es así, presionando aquí. Y esta mano, no la tengas tan rígida, hazlo suave, así.- me indicaba mientras hacia el todos los movimientos que me decía. –¿Haz entendido un poco?-

-Eso creo- respondí.

-Bien, entonces hazlo de nuevo haciéndolo como te dije- me dije pasándome la guitarra. Me erguí en poco y empecé a tocar y cantar otra vez, ahora con más confianza intentando recordar los tiempos y los cambios que me había enseñado. Para mi sorpresa, esta vez salió mejor, aunque no tan bien como él lo hacía. Casi estaba por finalizar la canción y abrir los ojos cuando me detuvo.

-No abras los ojos, vuélvelo a hacer. La práctica hace la excelencia.-

Hice lo que me indicó, no abrí los ojos y volví a repetir la melodía. Apenas iba a empezar el primer coro, cuando sentí algo moverse a mis espaldas y después unos brazos rodeándome. Paré inmediatamente a causa de la sorpresa, Edward se acababa de sentar tras de mi rodeando me cuerpo con las piernas y brazos.

-No te detengas, sigue cantando. Solo te voy a mostrar como acomodar las manos.- trate de hacer lo que me pedía, aunque al principio tartamudee un poco. El tomó mis manos colocándolas sobre las cuerdas como me había mostrado con anterioridad, aun un poco sorprendida luche por concentrarme en los movimientos que hacia para aprendérmelos. Por como estaba la situación debería estar asustada, pero eso era lo último que sentía. En realidad me sentía bien, alegre y emocionada.

Así seguimos mas de dos horas, el intentando enseñarme nuevas y mejores técnicas y yo intentando aprenderlas. Poco a poco el se había ido recargando en el tronco, casi imperceptivamente jalándome hacia él, hasta quedar completamente recargada sobre su firme pecho. Me la estaba pasando mil veces mejor de lo que me pude imaginar, pero ya eran las siete y estaba oscureciendo y ya no había gente en el parque, aunque a mi no me importaba ni en lo mas mínimo y al parecer a Edward tampoco pues constantemente me lo demostraba con sus sonoras risas. Pero el clima de Forks tenía otros planes para nosotros.

Una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer, haciendo callar nuestras risas. Aunque el gran árbol nos cubría un poco, rápidamente nos paramos. Edward recogió su chamarra, extendiéndola sobre nuestras cabezas y rodeándome por los hombros para poder cubrirnos a ambos.

-¿Traes auto verdad?- me preguntó.

-Si, lo deje estacionado en la orilla de la carretera frente a un flamante volvo.- contesté a lo que me respondió con una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada.- dijo entre suaves risas. -¿Crees que puedas correr hasta que lleguemos al auto?-

-De que puedo, puedo. Pero no estoy segura si podre llegar sin caerme al menos un par de veces.-

-Humm, de eso modo, ten –dijo dándome la guitarra. La tome sin saber que quería hacer.-Agárrate bien y cúbrete con la chamarra para que no te mojes tanto.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?- pregunté.

-Tu solo agárrate bien y no te sueltes ni tu, ni la guitarra.- entonces me tomó por las piernas y los brazos y me alzó. Empezó a correr por el camino hacia la salida conmigo en brazos, yo con una mano le rodeaba el cuello y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la guitarra. Increíblemente logramos llegar sin incidentes a la carretera donde estaban aparcados los coches. El volvo seguía ahí. Edward me bajo con cuidado y me tomo de la mano.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde esta tu auto Bella?-

-Es esa pickup de ahí- dije señalándola, Edward se empezó a reír.

-Ok, sube entonces si es segura.- dijo acompañándome hacia mi camioneta.

-¿Y cual es tu auto?-

-Ese de atrás- me señalo al reluciente volvo plateado.

-Wow, debí imaginarlo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto curioso.

-Todo se parece a su dueño-

-Eso es un cumplido o algo asi?- dijo con su sonrisa ladina.

-Tómalo como quieras-

-Pues gracias, no se me ocurre que decir de tu camioneta. Creo que la mejor definición y que sin duda concuerda contigo, es que es única, como tu.- dijo acercando un poco su rostro al mio.

-Ed- Edward, e das cuenta de que seguimos bajo la lluvia?-

-Oh claro, lo siento. ¿Te parece si te llamo en un rato para ponernos de acuerdo para la próxima clase?-

-Si, esta bien. Estaré esperando tu llamada.-

-Bien, hasta luego entonces.-

-Edward, gracias.- le dije.

-Por nada Bella, al contrario gracias a ti.- dijo acercándose de nuevo para darme un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla. –Hasta luego, maneja con precaución-

-Si gracias- le respondí mientras entraba a la pickup y el se dirigía a su volvo.

El dio vuelta en "u" y yo seguí hacia el norte, contemplando por el espejo retrovisor como mi guapo maestro se alejaba en dirección contraria. No sentí tanto pesar pues sabía que en unos minutos me hablaría y volvería a escuchar su hermosa voz.

* * *

**Hola a todos! En serio lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta recompensado con un capitulo largo que ojala les haya gustado a todos. Muchas gracias por leer y x faaaa dejen reviews! Ahora les tengo una pregunta, yo siempre eh dicho que quiero un Jacob de chocolate pero no sabría como comérmelo, así que la pregunta es: Si tuvieras un Jacob, o Edward o el personaje de tu preferencia de chocolate en tamaño natural, ¿Cómo te lo comerías? Nota: te lo tienes q comer, nada d guardarlo. Jajaja bueno, ojala dejen reviews y contesten. Kisses!**


	6. Platicas y Reflexiones

**Disclaimer: Si si si, los personajes son de la Meyer, pero siii!!!! La trama es mia! XD**

**Hola!! Bueno antes d que c m olvid: Grax a las lectoras q no tienn cuenta pro q me leen y dejan review. Y a las anonimas también y ojala se animes a dejar review!**

* * *

Capitulo 5.- Platicas y Reflexiones.

_-Edward, gracias.- le dije._

_-Por nada Bella, al contrario gracias a ti.- dijo acercándose de nuevo para darme un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla. –Hasta luego, maneja con precaución-_

_-Si gracias- le respondí mientras entraba a la pickup y el se dirigía a su volvo._

_El dio vuelta en "u" y yo seguí hacia el norte, contemplando por el espejo retrovisor como mi guapo maestro se alejaba en dirección contraria. No sentí tanto pesar pues sabía que en unos minutos me hablaría y volvería a escuchar su hermosa voz._

Me sentía flotando en el aire, veía las calles delante de mí, pero sin observarlas realmente. Yo solo veía ese par de ojos verdes tan hermosos. No entendía como un chico al que apenas había visto cinco veces y con el cual solo había hablado dos me tuviera tan atontada, ni siquiera por Jacob llegue a sentir esto tan pronto. Pero esto estaba mal, yo no me podía sentir atraída por Edward, prácticamente no lo conozco, ni siquiera se cual es su apellido, quien es su familia, que clase de chico es realmente y sobretodo, no se lo que el sienta por mi. Pero que tonta soy, como puedo siquiera pensar que el va a sentir "algo" por mi. Siendo él tan guapo, seguro ha de tener novia, o quizá no solo tenga una, quizá sea un mujeriego rompecorazones que solo ve la oportunidad de engatusar a mas chicas. Quizá solo por eso se comportaba así de lindo conmigo, pero no, yo no me dejaría engañar tan fácil. Mañana me comportaría seriamente como alumna que quiere aprender y nada más. También tendría que pagarle las clases y en efectivo, no vaya a ser que se las quiera cobrar de otra forma.

Sin notar lo que había hecho, ya estaba en el porche de mi casa con la pickup estacionada en su lugar. La fría lluvia seguía cayendo, formando unas enormes y peligrosas cortinas de agua. Baje del auto y el helado viento hizo que me estremeciera cuando rozo mis mejillas, instintivamente puse mis manos sobre ellas y fue inevitable acordarme de él otra vez. Como un flash repetí en memoria la escena en la que Edward se despedía de mi con un suave y cálido beso justo ahí donde tenia mi mano. Y automáticamente todo lo que los pensamientos anteriores se borraron de mi cabeza.

Había luz en la sala, seguro Charlie ya había llegado y estaba viendo el canal de deportes. Tendría que apresurarme a preparar la cena, si no quería matar padre de inanición. Aun sin bajar de mi nube, entre en casa.

-¿Bella, eres tu?- preguntó Charlie.

-Si papá, estaba tan entretenida con las clases que ni cuenta me di de lo tarde que era. Ahora hago algo de cenar- conteste.

-No te preocupes hija, en el camino compre una pizza, te la deje en la mesa-

_Única, como tu… _Sus palabras se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez. Por que me sentía así?

-Bella? Bella!-

-Si papá?- ay pero por que grita? Ya le estoy haciendo la cena!.

-En donde anda vagando tu mente hija? ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?-

-Disculpa, ¿que?- en realidad no le había puesto atención, yo solo pensaba en…

-Bella! Te digo que te deje pizza en la mesa, no hace falta que prepares algo, ya cene.- me dijo un poco irritado.

-Lo siento papá, estaba pensando en otras cosas. Gracias por la pizza, cenaré en mi recamara.-

-Esta bien, pero antes cuéntame como te fue en tus clases-

-Muy bien papá. Edward es un excelente maestro, y además se portó muy bien conmigo. Me iré a mi habitación si? Tengo la ropa mojada y me quiero cambiar.- le dije antes de que siguiera preguntando.

-Esta bien, que descanses.-

-Igualmente papá- tome el plato con las rebanadas de pizza y un vaso de jugo, y subí a mi habitación. Edward no tardaría en hablarme y no quería estar en presencia de Charlie cuando eso pasara.

EPOV

Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Pero que tiene esa chica que me ha dejado como idiota? Ni con Tanya me sentí así en tan poco tiempo. Es que es tan encantadora, es bellísima y tiene un hermoso corazón, de eso me di cuenta ayer inmediatamente, cuando supe que iba a visitar a los niños al hospital. Tanya no era así, no les gustaban los niños y solo se preocupaba por ella misma, que bueno que termine con ella, además ahora tengo a Bella. ¿Pero en que cosas ando pensando? Apenas la he visto un par de veces, no la conozco muy bien, y quizá yo ni siquiera le guste. Si me sigo notando tan interesado, pensara que soy un acosador o algo así. A partir de ahora, solo la tratare como alumna, si me da señales de sentir algo por mí, entonces no perderé el tiempo.

Por fin llegue a casa, Emmett y Jasper también iban llegando. Quise darme prisa, pues si Alice notaba que no veníamos juntos empezaría a interrogarme. Tome la guitarra que descansaba en el asiento de al lado y rápidamente la visión de Bella sentada bajo el árbol, con la guitarra en su regazo, se me vino a la mente. Iba caminando hacia la entrada sin importarme la lluvia, con la mirada al frente pero pérdida en el infinito, perdida en ella, en Bella.

-Hey hermanito, apresúrate si no quieres que te de un resfriado- gritó Emmett que iba corriendo hacia la puerta detrás de Jasper. En ese momento reaccioné y corrí hacia la entrada.

En la sala estaban las chicas y mis padres muy entretenidos, sentados viendo una película. Mis hermanos fueron a sentarse junto a sus novias, abrazándolas y besándolas. Mamá estaba entre los brazos de mi padre y el le daba besos en la cabeza cariñosamente. Y yo, yo estaba solo. No es que me importara mucho o que la soltería me molestara, es solo que ansiaba estar como ellos, sentado junto a una linda chica viendo una película, o quizá tocando la guitarra. Otra vez Bella, ella siempre se me aparecía en mi cabeza. Suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- preguntó mamá que había notado el profundo suspiro. –Edward, estas empapado! Anda a cambiarte o cojeras un resfriado.- ordeno mi madre y subí hacia mi habitación.

Me di una rápida ducha de agua tibia, me puse una vieja pijama, tome la guitarra y me senté en la cama a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este maravilloso día. Casi besé a Bella, seguro ahora cree que soy una especie de rompecorazones o algo así. De cualquier manera, le tengo que hablar. Tome mi móvil, pero unos suaves e insistentes golpes en la puerta me alertaron que Alice estaba lista para las preguntas.

-Adelante lindo duendecillo- le respondí.

-Eddie! No me digas así- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo sabia que en el fondo ese era su apodo favorito. –como siempre sabes cuando soy yo?- preguntó.

-Eres Alice. Cada acción lo demuestra, me doy cuenta de que eres tú aunque no te vea. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No creas que no note ese suspiro allá abajo. ¿Dónde andabas y con quien?- pregunto sentándose en la cama frente a mi, con sus enormes ojos azules clavados en los míos.

-Alice todos suspiramos siempre. ¿Por qué piensas que algo me pasa? Y ya sabes donde andaba y con quien.- le dije refiriéndome a mis hermanos.

-Edward te conozco, ok si, todo suspiramos pero no siempre de esa forma. Y no, no andabas con Emmett y Jazz, me di cuenta.-

-Hummm, ¿como es que lo sabes?-

-Los conozco bien, y Emmett y Jasper están allá abajo contando como se hicieron pedazos el uno al otro en sus jueguitos esos y tu no jugaste con ellos. Además venias en tu propio mundo. Ese suspiro solo es por algo. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es bonita? Anda Edward contesta!- no se como mi hermana aguanta tanto sin respirar.

-Alice como quieres que te conteste, si no me dejas? Esta bien, lo admito. No, no estuve todo el día con los chicos. Si, fui a ver a una chica, que si es muy linda en todos los sentidos. Pero no te pienso contar más entendido?-

-Aaaaaaay Edward!- grito y se me aventó dándome un gran abrazo.

-Alice, por favor- le dije empujándola un poco para que se me quitara de encima.

-Esta bien, si no me quieres contar todo ahora, puedo esperar. Se que mas adelante lo harás. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad? Si necesitas ayuda o algo así, solo dime ok?- me dijo seria tomando mis manos.

-Si lo sé, gracias. Es solo que ni yo mismo se exactamente que es lo que siento, y peor aun no sé que siente ella. Es una sensación muy extraña, es decir, se que me gusta y que siento cosas por ella, pero solo la he visto un par de veces. Con Tanya me tomo meses darme cuenta de que me gustaba. Es imposible que me enamore tan pronto, verdad?- le dije a Alice con sinceridad, ella arrugo la nariz en cuanto mencioné a Tanya.

-Bueno ya sabes que para el amor no hay edad, así que supongo que un tiempo determinado para enamorarse tampoco. Así que como te veo, creo que es probable que puedas estar enamorado. Te conozco Edward y se que sabrás a que chica entregarle tu corazón. Confío en que esta vez no te cegaras tanto como lo hiciste con esa, solo te comprendo porque fue tu primera novia. Esta bien que después de mas de un año te sientas así de nuevo, pero no quiero que te vuelvan a herir Edward. Aunque sabes? Esta es chica.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y levantándose de la cama.

-Alice, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?- le pregunté un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que si! No recuerdas que mi Jazzy y yo lo experimentamos?- me contestó con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Alice?-

-No hermanito, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo respondiendo a lo que tenia en mente.

-Gracias Alice, ¿pero por qué dices que "esta es la chica"? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

-Eddie, Eddie. ¿Todavía no entiendes que yo lo se todo? Ella es muy buena Edward, deja que las cosas fluyan y ya veras como tengo razón, como siempre.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y salió de mi habitación dando saltitos y chillando.

Eso me dejo muy confuso, Alice me había dicho todo eso como si conociera a la chica de la que le hablo. De todas maneras, ella es rara, pero tenia razón y eso me asustaba de cierta manera, ella siempre sabia la verdad de las cosas, todo lo que decía se volvía realidad, como si tuviera visiones de lo que fuera a suceder. Si esta era una de esas ocasiones, pues que afortunado seria si se cumplían sus palabras. Eso me recordó que aun no le hablaba a Bella y ya había pasado casi una hora desde que nos despedimos, ojala todavía siga despierta. Tome el móvil y le marque. El corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte, rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, en espera de oír su angelical voz.

_-Hola, Edward?- _me contestó animadamente.

_-_Hola Bella! Llegaste bien a tu casa?-

-_Si gracias Edward. Y tu?-_

-También llegue bien, gracias. Bella?-

-_Si Edward?_-

-Todavia nos veremos mañana? ¿O has cambiado de parecer?- pregunté esperando que mi interés evidente no la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. Aunque al despedirnos me había dicho que nos volveríamos a ver, me lo pudo haber dicho para no rechazarme en persona. La sola idea hizo que me doliera el corazón.

-_Oh no! No no- _se apresuro a contestarme- _Aunque bueno, si tu ya no quieres darme clases, lo entenderé.- _me dijo con lo que creo yo, era un tono como de decepción y tristeza. ¿Será que a Bella le entristezca la idea de no vernos?

-No Bella! Claro que quiero seguir enseñándote. Te parece si nos vemos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar?-

-_Si esta bien Edward, gracias.-_

-Ok Bella, pero deja de darme las gracias por todo por favor, no entiendo por que lo haces.-

-_Pues lo hago por educación y por que agradezco que prefieras pasar las tardes enseñándome cuando seguramente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que darle clases a una tonta que no sabe tocar guitarra_.-

-Bella, en serio crees eso? No eres ninguna tonta, nadie nace sabiendo hacerlo y tú lo haces muy bien. Además no tengo nada que hacer y no hay nada más importante que enseñarle a mi nueva amiga a tocar la guitarra.-

-_Edward, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho. Y disculpa que no te lo haya preguntado, pero soy demasiado distraída y se me había olvidado preguntarte cuanto me cobrarás. Dime y mañana mismo te llevo el dinero, nunca me ha gustado atrasarme con los pagos_.- me impacto su comentario.

-¿Crees que te voy a cobrar? ¿Crees que lo hago por dinero? Por si no lo recuerdas, fui yo el que se ofreció a enseñarte y en ningún momento te dije que quería dinero a cambio.-

-_Oh! Entonces si no es dinero lo que quieres, aclárame ahora mismo que quieres, por que no estoy dispuesta a pagar con otras cosas que no sea dinero.- _no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería decir, será que ella cree que yo…

-Bella para! Si te refieres a lo que yo creo que te refieres, no es así, estas muy equivocada. Si no quiero dinero, menos quiero cobrarme con eso. No quiero nada a cambio, y la verdad es que me molesta un poco que pienses eso de mi, se que no me conoces bien Bella, pero yo no soy de esos. Lo hago por que quiero, por que la música es mi pasión y si puedo transmitirles mis conocimientos a otras personas no dudo en hacerlo pues eso me gusta._- _

_-Discúlpame Edward por favor, no fue mi intención hacerte molestarte ni hacerte sentir mal. Pero tienes razón, no te conozco y es raro que un chico tan… bueno se porte así conmigo sin querer nada a cambio. Discúlpame por favor-_

_-_Bella esta bien. No te preocupes, lo entiendo y discúlpame si en algún momento hice algo que te hiciera creer eso de mi, yo solo quería ser educado y agradable.-

-_No Edward, no quise decir eso. Te portaste maravilloso conmigo, fuiste muy educado y caballeroso, pero se me hace muy extraño que un chico me trate así_.-

-Bella, es exactamente así como se tiene que tratar a las mujeres, con respeto, educación, caballerosidad y amor. Sobre todo a ti.-

-_Pues es que eres como una especie en peligro de extinción. Ya nadie trata así a las mujeres, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de sobretodo a mi? ¿Es que soy diferente?-_

-Claro que eres diferente, ya te lo dije. Eres única y muy he- hermosa además, quiero decir, por dentro, aunque bueno, ta- también físicamente claro.- le dije enredándome con mis palabras- Hummm disculpa Bella, ya ni se lo que digo.

-_Si ya me di cuenta que no sabes lo que dices, evidentemente no soy hermosa_.-

-Claro que lo eres! Tienes un hermoso corazón, y por fuera también eres muy bella.-

-_E-en serio crees e-eso? Nunca nadie que no fueran mis padres me lo habían dicho.-_

_-_Pues haz vivido entre pura gente ciega. Eres bellísima, claro que lo creo-

-_Ahhh gra-gracias- _contesto de veras sorprendida.

-Por nada Bella. No quisiera colgar, pero ya es tarde. No se si te diste cuenta que llevamos mas de una hora hablando y además tu tienes que descansar. No me gustaría que me dejaras plantado, sin poder verte.-

-_S-si claro, ya es tarde. Mañana nos vemos entonces, que descanses Edward_.-

-Gracias Bella, igualmente. Y no se te olvide llevar un impermeable por si vuelve a llover, que es lo mas seguro. Que tengas lindos sueños. Hasta mañana-

-_Si Edward lo llevare, gracias y hasta mañana_.- se despidió y colgó.

Deje el móvil en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Ya eran las nueve y yo no había cenado, aunque en realidad sentía mas emoción que hambre, pero si no comía algo ahorita mas tarde me tendría que levantar y no quería interrumpir mis sueños en caso de que soñara con Bella.

Baje y mi familia todavía se encontraba en la sala, aunque ya la película había acabado seguían allí platicando alegremente.

-Hola hijo, no vas a cenar?-

-Si mamá, iré a prepararme algo- le conteste dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo siguiéndome.

-No te preocupes mamá, no hace falta, se hace de comer yo solo. Ve a sentarte con papá a platicar, demasiado haces ya por mi.- le dije sonriendo.

-Solo quiero pasar un rato con mi precioso niño. Te extrañe muchísimo Edward.-dijo alborotándome el cabello y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Lo se mamá, discúlpame por tardar tanto en venir a verlos. Aunque no lo crean, yo también los extrañé bastante.- contesté correspondiendo a su abrazo. Había tardado mas de un año sin venir a verlos y todo por esa bruja que tenia por novia.

-Está bien hijo, te amamos y te entendemos. Pero no nos le vuelvas a hacer si? Deseo que encuentres a una hermosa chica que te ame, pero no nos olvides nunca por favor.-

-No mamá, eso no volverá a pasar. Nunca debí dejarme manipular tanto por Tanya, la mujer con la que decida pasar el resto de mi vida, también tendrá que compartirme, te prometo que no permitiré que me separen de ustedes por muy enamorado que este.-

-Se que así será hijo. Estabas muy enamorado de esa muchacha, y cuando uno se enamora los ojos no ven los defectos por muy grandes que sean. De las experiencias se aprende y te aseguro que a ella algún día la vida le hará pagar por todo el daño que hizo.-

-Eso espero mamá. Gracias por perdonarme, te amo.- le dije besando sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo hijo, no sabes cuanto. Ahora come algo, que estas muy delgado y no quiero que mi niño se enferme.-

-Espero que Emmett haya dejado algo en el refrigerador. Y mamá por que cada vez que te veo me sigues diciendo niño?-

-Mi amor ustedes siempre serán mis niños. Pero extraño tanto verlos a los tres sentaditos ahí en la mesa con sus redondas y rosadas mejillas, riendo tan alegremente de las bromas de Emmett y tú siempre defendiendo a tu hermanita de las travesuras que él le hacía. Y Alice siempre queriéndote a agarrar de su muñeco intentando hacer algo con tus necios cabellos. Lo que evidentemente resultó imposible.- me dijo mi madre con la voz rota y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Rápidamente fui a abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

-Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido y sin duda la mejor madre que pude tener. Y no te preocupes, yo seguiré siendo tu adorable y guapo niño ok?- le dije limpiando las lagrimas de mamá.

-Gracias hijo. Me da nostalgia, pero algún día me harán abuela y volveré a tener la casa llena de niños, ya veras.-

-Pues con tu niñote precoz que está en la sala, no creo que tardes mucho- dije riendo.

-Si ya lo creo- contestó riendo también.

A mis veinte años no tenía para nada prisas por casarme y formar una familia. Sabia que quería hacerlo, solo deseaba encontrar a la mujer digna de ser la que le diera nietos a Esme. ¿La encontraría algún día? ¿Seria Bella la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida por siempre, tal como lo dijo Alice? Es muy apresurado pensarlo, pero me gustaría que en verdad fuera ella.

* * *

**Argh! Lo siento! Siento la tardanza y lo mal que kedo el capi, bueno en realidad si me gusto un poco, pero no del todo. Lo que pasa es que la verdad ya ni sabia que ponerle después de la platica cn Alice y la llamada a Bella, por que para el siguiente capi, tengo pensado algo mas aparte de la clase y habrá por ahí una platica que quizá les va a interesar. Pero si lo ponía todo junto quedaría muy muy largo y tardaría un par de días mas en actualizar, así que mejor para el próximo. Ah y también perdonen el titulo del capi, -no soy buena poniendo títulos!- y las faltas de ortografía.**

**Por lo pronto ya "medio" aparecieron Jacob y Tanya, en el próximo capi sabrán mas sobre su participación en la vida de Edward y Bella. ¿Qué les pareció todo el asunto del amor a primera vista? Yo la verdad, no creo en eso. Si soy muuuy romantica pero digo, hay que ser un pokito realistas no? bueno igual y es xq nunk lo he experimentado cmo Jasper y Alice XD. Dejen su opinión!**

**Bueno aunque a mi no me convenció del todo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Mil gracias x leer. No saben que feliz me siento cuando veo reviews en mi bandeja, asi que ojala me quieran hacer feliz dejándome uno, x faaa, siiii?? :) Kisses!!!**


	7. En Confianza

Capitulo 6.- En confianza.

BellaPOV

Ya iba de camino al parque a encontrarme con Edward, hoy me había dado el lujo de levantarme tarde, desde anoche deje el desayuno de Charlie listo en el refrigerador, asi el se lo podría calentar en el microondas por la mañana. El levantarme tarde me daba menos tiempo para pensar en Edward y evitar un poco a Alice, que se la había pasado marcándome al móvil hasta que por fin lo encendí y la llamada entro. Me había estado acosando con toda clase de preguntas, tengo la impresión de que sospecha algo, y siendo Alice no creo que mi secreto tarde mucho en ser descubierto.

Según yo iba con buen tiempo, pero en cuanto estacione la pick up, vi que el volvo de Edward ya estaba ahí, revise mi reloj pero todavía era temprano, al chico le gustaba ser muy puntual, eso era bueno. Atravesé el parque hasta llegar a la misma zona donde habíamos estado el día anterior, y ahí bajo el mismo gran árbol, estaba mi maestro tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados. Me acerque sigilosamente intentando no hace ruido ni mucho menos caerme, me senté a un lado limitándome solo a observarlo.

-Estas muy callada el día de hoy. ¿No tienes ganas de tomar clases?- me pregunto después de un rato, causando que diera un salto de la sorpresa, pensé que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-No, no es eso. No quería interrumpirte, lo estabas haciendo tan bien que preferí quedarme callada. Espero que no te haya molestado.-

-No, para nada. La verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando. Podemos empezar a practicar cuando quieras- me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

-Ahora mismo estaría bien.- respondí.

Me hiso señas para que me acercara un poco mas a él y así lo hice, me entrego la bonita guitarra y se recargo en el tronco del árbol.

-Toca algo, lo que quieras- asentí y empecé a tocar una canción de Colbie Caillat. –lo hiciste magnifico, ¿estuviste practicando?- preguntó cuando la acabé.

-Un poco esta mañana-

-Muy bien, veo que te tomaste muy bien el papel de alumna. Pero aun así, me gustaría practicar lo de los tempos, algo un poco mas rápido, quien sabe, quizá después te conviertas en la mejor bajista.- dijo riendo.

-No lo creo, pero de todas maneras practiquémoslo- le respondí riendo también.

Cuando las risas cesaron, él se paró para acercarse a mí y tomar la misma posición que el día anterior, a mi espalda y envolviéndome con sus brazos. Esa acción me debería de incomodar, era para que me parara y le plantara una cachetada, casi no lo conocía. Pero extrañamente tenerlo así me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir cómoda y segura, y al estar así era como si el tiempo no avanzara. Y a mi me gustaría que así fuera, pues solo durante mis dos o tres horas de clases diarias era cuando podía disfrutar de la compañía de Edward, sabía que terminando el día volvería a estar sola, sin mi maestro favorito. Por que solo así lo podría ver, como mi maestro, mi demasiado lindo y apuesto maestro, del que tenía que admitirlo, me estaba enamorando.

De nuevo la lluvia se hizo presente, para recordarme que aunque yo no quisiera, el tiempo pasaba, y cada segundo desaparecía tan deprisa como las gotas de agua al chocar con la tierra. Edward de inmediato se levantó y me extendió su chamarra para que me cubriera de la lluvia, aunque ya podía sentir los pequeños chorros de agua escurrirse por mi cabello. Me dio la mano y corrimos hacia el estacionamiento, su otra mano la llevaba sosteniéndome por la cintura para prevenir que me cayera.

-No se tu, pero yo creo la lluvia nos roba tiempo. Si te parece bien, creo que deberíamos tomar clases en otro lugar- me medio gritó mientras corríamos hacia mi pick up.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te parece si te hablo mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo?- le pregunté con un poco de timidez. Vi que su risa se ensancho.

-Claro que si Bella, espero tu llamada- me contestó alegre. –Ve con cuidado- se despidió, me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su volvo.

Ese beso me dejó un poco impactada, había sido muy sencillo, pero no me lo esperaba. Cuando reaccioné, metí la llave en el contacto y la giré, mi vieja camioneta emitió un fuerte quejido, retumbó un poco y se apagó, un poco de humo empezó a salir del frente. Suspiré y recargué mi frente en el volante, genial, lo que me faltaba ¿Ahora como carajos voy a llegar a casa? Un golpe en la ventanilla me hizo saltar y darme un fuerte golpe en el mentón, era Edward que estaba bajo la lluvia con visible preocupación, logré entender que me preguntaba si esta bien, y si necesitaba ayuda. Baje rápido del cacharro.

-Yo estoy bien, evidentemente ella no- respondí señalando la camioneta. –¿Pero que haces fuera de tu auto? ¡Estas empapado!-

-Ven entra conmigo, así ninguno se sigue mojando- me invitó abriendo la portezuela de su coche.

-Gracias- respondí estando ya ambos dentro del auto.

-¿Qué le paso? Y ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- me preguntó viendo hacia la pick up.

-No se que sucedió, supongo que es normal siendo tan vieja. Le hablaré a unos amigos que saben reparar autos, ellos vendrán por ella y sabrán que hacer.- respondí sacando mi celular para llamar a Seth.

-Bella?-

-Hola Seth! Disculpa que te moleste, pero tengo un problema con la camioneta. La pobre no aguantó y empezó echar humo, no se que le pasó, ¿podrían revisarla por favor?-

-Claro que si Bella, dime donde esta y yo la paso a ver en cuanto se calme la lluvia-

_-¿_Conoces el parque que esta a una cuadra del hospital?-

-Claro que si, ¿Estas ahí?-

-Si aquí estoy, y aquí te esperaré-

-Estas sola Bella? No creo que sea buena idea que esperes ahí si lo estas.-

-No te preocupes nada me pasará si me quedo sola un rato- vi que Edward volteó hacia mi bruscamente y frunció el seño.

-Me permites un minuto Bella?- preguntó.

-Espera un momento Seth- dije al teléfono. -Lo siento Edward, ahora me paso a mi camioneta- contesté creyendo que seguro el estaba impaciente por irse.

-No Bella, no es eso. Al contrario, por que no dejas las llaves y que tu amigo venga a verla cuando pueda, no es por ofender, pero sinceramente no creo que se la roben. Y no te voy a dejar sola, es mas, po- podríamos ir a tomar un café o chocolate caliente, si t-tu quieres claro- me dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

-E-eso me encantaría Edward, gracias.- le respondí. –Oye Seth, te voy a dejar las llaves en el contacto, se que ahí las encontraras cuando vengas, y al terminar solo llámame para que pase a recogerla, esta bien?- le dije a Seth, que esperaba en el teléfono.

-Ok Bella, estarás bien?-

-Si no te preocupes, un, un a-amigo me llevará-

-Hummm, bueno en un rato voy por ella, y luego hablamos sobre ese amigo. Hasta luego Bella.-

-Adiós Seth- le dije a mi amigo y colgué. Me giré acomodándome en el asiento, pero sentí que algo me estorbaba en la espalda. -¿Esto es tuyo?-le pregunté a Edward sacando el raro sombrero con el que ya lo había visto anteriormente.

-Oh Dios!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte buscando su mirada.

-Es que esto es muy vergonzoso. El sombrero es muy vergonzoso- dijo viendo el sombrero con un gesto de desagrado.

-Si no te gusta, ¿entonces por que te lo pones tan seguido?- pregunté recordando los días seguidos en los que llevaba puesto ese mismo sombrero.

-¿Acaso ya me habías visto antes con el sombrero puesto?- me preguntó cambiando la expresión a una de sorpresa. ¿Ahora como le explicaba que ya lo había visto antes?

-Eh, bueno. Si, ya te había visto, te vi desde el sábado. Estabas esperando en el sitio de taxis, y el domingo ibas entrando a la tienda Newton, precisamente fue este sombrero lo que me confirmo que eras el mismo chico- contesté avergonzada, ocultándome entre mi cabello mojado. Ojala no pensara que era una acosadora o algo así.

-Oh, bueno. Pues no sabes que vergüenza me da admitir que si, eso mío. Por culpa de mi hermano mayor y sus tontas apuestas, estoy obligado a usarlo por lo que resta de la semana-

-¿y por que este sombrero? ¿Por qué no otra cosa?- la verdad es que el sombrero no iba con Edward, pero de cualquier manera, no se me ocurría una razón para que su hermano lo obligara a usarlo.

-Bueno, pues ese sombrero era de Bunbury, un cantante de rock en español. No tengo nada en contra de él, pero si hay algo que no me gusta, eso es los sombreros que usa y mi hermano lo sabe. Hace un tiempo, estábamos desayunando en una cafetería en New York y ahí se encontraba ese Bunbury, mi hermano se dio cuenta y me dijo que si actuaba como uno de sus locos fans y le pedía su sombrero, yo lo tendría que usar. La verdad es que no creí que lo haría con tantas chicas presentes, pero ahí aprendí que nunca debo de dudar de las estupideces que dice mi hermano- me relató entre risas.

-¿Asi que se acerco a él actuando como un gran fan, le pidió el sombrero y él se lo dio?-pregunté tratando de contener la risa.

-Si, lo deberías haber visto. Mi enorme hermano empezó a saltar y gritar como mujer, comenzó a llorar y se arrodillo a un lado del pobre tipo rogándole que le regalara su sombrero. En realidad creo que accedió para quitárselo de encima.- me contó Edward entre carcajadas. No conocía al hermano de Edward, pero por lo que me decía de él, creo que quizá se parece a Emmett.

-Creo que después de todo, valió la pena el sacrificio ¿no?-

-Si eso creo. Pero no aun así no me gusta, parece que soy de Texas en lugar de Washington- respondió sin dejar de reír. –bueno, creo que ya estuvo bueno con las historias de humillaciones. Dame las llaves, las iré a dejar en tu camioneta- me dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¿Yo puedo hacerlo sabes?-

-No me lo tomes a mal Bella, es solo que no quiero que te mojes mas. Anda dámelas, lo hare rápido para no mojarme tanto. Además quizá tú resbalarías en el pavimento mojado-

-Esta bien, y gracias Edward.- contesté dándole las llaves.

-No hay problema Bella- dijo saliendo rápido del volvo, fue corriendo hacia la pick up, vi que dejo las llaves, cerró y regresó.

-Ahora si Bella, ¿te apetece un rico chocolate caliente?- dijo regalándome una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón me latiera tan deprisa.

-C-claro, gracias- contesté con dificultad. Puso el auto en marcha y manejo velozmente dirigiéndonos hacia la cafetería del pueblo.

Una vez hubo estacionado el coche, bajo rápidamente a abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir. También sostuvo la puerta de la cafetería abierta mientras yo pasaba, y al llegar a una mesa vacía que estaba pegada al cristal del frente, me ayudó a tomar asiento. Me impresionaba lo caballeroso que Edward podía llegar a ser.

Tal como habíamos dicho acordamos pedir un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Una mesera pronto se acercó a nuestra mesa, haciendo el intento de caminar sensualmente, cosa que a mi parecer le había salido muy mal. Se paro a un lado de Edward, que estaba de frente a mi, y apoyo las palmas sobre la mesa, pestañeando exageradamente mientras intentaba coquetear y tomar la orden al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, soy Amber. ¿Deseas ordenar algo?- le preguntó exclusivamente a Edward con un acento meloso que hasta asco me dio. ¿Qué se creía? Como se atrevía a coquetear con un muchacho que claramente estaba acompañado? Aunque pensándolo bien, a mi no tenia por que importarme, es decir, no éramos nada. Aun así, note que Edward ni siquiera volteo a ver a la mesera, solo me miraba a mi.

-Bella? ¿Gustas algo aparte del chocolate?- me preguntó haciendo que la mesera se levantara.

-No gracias, solo eso esta bien para mí- respondí un poco disgustada.

-Entonces eso es todo, gracias- le indicó Edward a la mesera.

-Bien, recuerde que también puede pedir lo que quiera para llevar- contestó insinuándosele claramente. Eso era el colmo. De la frustración solo puede resoplar.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- preguntó Edward en cuanto la tipa esa se fue. –Te noto… molesta?- dijo con una sonrisa, creo que se dio cuenta de que mi molestia mas bien eran celos.

-Humm, estoy bien.- contesté tratando de calmar un poco el enojo y el nerviosismo.

-Bien, si tú lo dices.- Edward no dejaba de mirarme, suspiró, sacudió su cabeza mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. –¿Ese joven que va a ir a buscar la camioneta, es de confiar? Disculpa la pregunta, pero últimamente soy muy desconfiado.- me preguntó.

-Seth? Si, claro que confió en él. Lo conozco desde hace años, es uno de mis mejores amigos-

-Mmm, discúlpame. Es solo que he aprendido que siempre puedes ser traicionado por quien menos te lo esperas, la gente no siempre es lo que aparenta y me cuesta un poco confiar en las personas. Lo siento.- respondió cabizbajo. Por su expresión, pude notar que tras esa desconfianza había algo que lo lastimaba.

-Edward, no se por lo que habrás pasado para sentirte así y no soy quien para meterme en tu vida, pero puedes confiar en mi y estar seguro de que nunca te traicionare, lo juro.- le dije colocando mis manos arriba de las suyas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Bella, y no te preocupes, se que eres una persona maravillosa y que nunca lo harías, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Pero después de lo que ella me hizo, todo es más difícil para mí.- contesto con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual se borro en cuanto susurro eso ultimo. Apenas fui consiente del momento en el que la mesera dejo nuestra orden sobre la mesa, esta vez no dijo nada, pues noto nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¿Ella?-inquirí llena de curiosidad en cuanto la mesera se alejo.

-Ha si, ella. Tanya, mi ex novia, la primera y la única que he tenido.- respondió con una risa burlona. –La primera chica de quien me enamore y la primera que me traiciono- dijo con ironía.

-Lo siento Edward, no es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos privados, pero si quieres hablar con alguien, yo te puedo escuchar. Cuando quieras y para lo que quieras.- le dije.

-Gracias Bella, en verdad eres una gran persona.- respondió viéndome, pero desvió la mirada perdiéndose en los recuerdos mientras hablaba. –La conocí desde el primer día que pise la universidad, recuerdo que chocamos en el pasillo mientras volvía de recoger mi horario de clases. Ella traía algunos papeles en las manos los cuales quedaron regados por el piso, demasiado apenado la ayude a recogerlos, ni siquiera nos habíamos mirado, pero ya me iba a empezar a insultar hasta que le extendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y nos vimos. A mi me pareció la chica mas linda que había visto, y algo debió de ver ella en mi, pues me dio una amplia sonrisa. Al entregarle sus papeles le di mi horario accidentalmente y ahí vimos que coincidíamos en algunas clases, desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos. Salíamos a almorzar juntos después de clases, algunas ocasiones nos tocó hacer juntos trabajos en equipo, cuando nos invitaban a fiestas siempre llegábamos juntos, pero solo como amigos. Hasta que algunos meses después me di cuenta de que me gustaba, pero no me animaba a decírselo, hasta casi un año después de conocernos en que tras unas cuantas citas formales, le pedí que fuera mi novia.- Edward hablaba tan bonito de esa chica, que por un momento me invadió una gran tristeza que me obligó a soltar sus manos. Edward lo notó y me miró interrogante.

-Te incomoda la platica Bella? Discúlpame si es así, yo no quería…-

-No! no es eso. Es que todo eso que dices me hace pensar tantas cosas, pero descuida, no pares, yo te escucho.-conteste inmediatamente. Edward se abriendo su corazón a mi, y yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que parara, además de que en el fondo quería saber que había pasado con la tan Tanya.

-¿Estas segura?- asentí. –Bien, pues como te decía. Ese día nos hicimos novios, la verdad es que yo estaba encantado. Tanya me parecía una chica bellísima, tiene un cuerpo bonito, cabello largo, lacio y rubio y ojos azules muy claros, pero no me parecía bella solo físicamente, también lo era por dentro, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. El tiempo que llevaba tratándola, se comportaba algo tímida, cosa que a mi me encantaba, era muy cariñosa y responsable.- conforme Edward me iba describiendo a Tanya, mas me daba cuenta de que yo nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, esa chica debía de ser una diosa y yo era tan insignificante.

-Desde que nos hicimos novios, salíamos juntos mas seguido, incluso ella me presentó a varios de sus amigos, fue ahí cuando todo empezó a cambiar. Ella ya no quería que nos juntáramos con nadie mas que no fueran sus propios amigos y yo con tal de que no se enfadara aceptaba gustoso cualquier cosa que proponía, motivo por el cual deje de frecuentar a los compañeros con los que solía salir. Una vez me llevo a una fiesta que estaba repleta de alcohol y drogas, casi me da un ataque cuando la vi empezar a fumar marihuana, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un tipo la jalo y empezaron a bailar de una manera muy vulgar. Esa definitivamente no era la Tanya que yo conocía, quise acercarme para llevármela, pero unas chicas que ya estaban demasiado drogadas se me acercaron y me acorralaron insinuándoseme. Quizá todo eso es normal en las fiestas, pero a mi me educaron muy diferente, esa fue una muy mala experiencia para mi, sobretodo ver a esas chicas rebajarse tan indignamente. Cuando logre zafarme me acerque a Tanya, la cual ya estaba también muy drogada, le dije que nos iríamos, pero no hiso caso, al contrario me empujo y me corrió del lugar.- al escuchar lo que me decía Edward, me comenzaba a sentir realmente molesta con esa Tanya.

-Yo no sabia que hacer, por una parte si ella así lo quería debía respetar su decisión, así que salí del lugar dispuesto a marcharme, subí a mi auto y empecé a conducir hacia mi departamento, pero me di cuenta que era mi deber protegerla, después de todo era mi novia. Di la vuelta y regresé dispuesto a sacar de ahí a Tanya, sin importarme si yo salía con la nariz rota o cualquier cosa similar.- hasta en esos momentos Edward no dejaba de ser un caballero.

-Entre a la casa y me dirigí hacia donde la había dejado bailando con el tipo ese, pero no la vi por ningún lado, me canse de buscarla hasta que le pregunte a una chica que se veía mas sobria que las demás. Me dijo que la había visto subir hacia la siguiente planta, que quizá estaba en el baño, así que me apresuré a subir por si se sentía mal y necesitaba mi ayuda. Como no sabia cual era el baño y había varias puertas, comencé a llamarla en cada una, si no respondía las iba abriendo, así fui pasando puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a una de las ultimas. Toque y no respondieron, pero cuando me iba a dar la vuelta escuche un sonido proveniente de ahí, abrí la puerta con cuidado solo para llevarme una desagradable sorpresa. Mi novia, con otro hombre en la cama. Yo la tenía como en un pedestal, para mi ella era casi perfecta, no creía que eso estuviera pasando, no creía a Tanya capaz de hacer algo así, o más bien no lo quería creer. Para mi fue muy doloroso Bella, y fue duro darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de que todo ese tiempo lo había estado, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, o bueno, eso me imaginaba. Hasta ahora.-

Yo sentía que iba a explotar del coraje, si algún día me encontraba de frente a esa mujer, no dudaría en darle una cachetada como mínimo por el dolor que le había causado a Edward. La voz de Edward se había cortado un poco al irme contando todo eso, pero algo cambio cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, incluso su mirada era diferente mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Había cierto brillo en ellos, pero, ¿por que Edward, me veía de esa forma? ¿acaso algo se me había pasado? ¿había perdido algún detalle en esa ultima frase que me indicara por que la expresión de Edward había pasado de tristeza a… ilusión?

* * *

**Hola mis keridas lectoras!!! Antes que nada les contesto a las chicas a las q solo asi les puedo contestar:**

**Emilia Cullen: Te contesto aki xq no m kise arriesgar a responder n la cuenta d otra persona, pues dudaba si eres la "misma" Emilia q siempre deja review XD Hey! Tu review m traumo! M dejo un tanto confundida, pues pensndolo bien estoy en una situación igual a la tuya excepto x lo d la prima XD T agradecería si m dejas un review dsd tu cuenta para decirt bn q onda, xq la vrdd m dejast cn mil preguntas n la cabeza!!! XD**

**Elisa: Muchisimas gracias x tu review!! Ojala sigas dejando ;)**

**LokaporCullen: Muchas gracias x tan lindos comentarios y pues aki sta el capi q tanto pedist! XD**

**Mia: Gracias x tu review, la verdd sq ls reviews si animan bastante, pero a vecs no tngo tanto tiempo cmo quisiera. **

**Maribel: Muchas gracias x el review y por decirm cosas tan lindas, n serio q si lo siguen diciendo m la voy a creer :P **

**Suiza love: No te preocupes, si a ustedes les gusta yo soy feliz! Muchas gracias x el review!**

**Lamento la demora, pero no tuve mucho tiempo disponible, además también estoy trabajando en otros proyectos para el fanfiction y la inspiración se ausentó un buen tiempo. Apenas pude terminar este capitulo, y d hecho ya tengo avanzado el siguiente, pero no se cuando continuare o cuando lo subiré, pues ya c acerk l finde y tengo otras css q hcer. Por lo pronto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ojala dejen reviews. Ah BTW, a kien m desee agregar al Facebook o al Twitter, mis cuentas stan n l profile ;) Kisses! **


	8. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Hola chica/os (?) Disculpen la tardanza, se pasó toda una vida desde la ultima vez, pro ps q les digo? La inspiración no aparecía :S Y se me ocurrían mil cosas más q hacer xD Pro bueno, por fin, aquí está!**

* * *

Capitulo 8.- Jacob.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tan patética te pareció mi historia?-Preguntó Edward aún con mis manos entre las suyas y con esa inquietante mirada.

-Nada de patética Edward, es muy triste lo que me cuentas. No entiendo como alguien puede dañar a otros de esa forma. Creo que, te _juro, _que si alguna vez llego a tener a esa Tanya frente a mí, como mínimo se llevará un buen derechazo. –

-No Bella, no hace falta que te rebajes de esa forma con alguien como ella. No vale la pena.- Me dijo riendo y frotando sus dedos sobre mi mano.

-¿Es que cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso? ¡¿A ti?! Siendo tan, educado, tan caballeroso, inteligente y además demasiado gu… Bu-bueno, así como eres.- Estaba tan enojada, que por poco le suelto todo. Bajé la mirada avergonzada, en verdad lo estaba, seguro él se había dado cuenta.

-¿Así cómo Bella? ¿Demasiado que?- Tomó mi mentón con sus largos dedos, obligándome a verlo. Tenía esa traviesa sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me gustaba.

-Eh, bueno, que eres atractivo.-Susurré. Me había deslumbrado, cuando hacía eso, me resultaba imposible controlarme.

-¿En serio crees que soy atractivo?-Su sonrisa, cada vez se anchaba más.

-Si, demasiado. Eh, lo que quiero decir, es que eres una gran persona con buen físico.-

-Bueno, pues gracias Bella. Yo creo que tú también eres muy guapa y excelente persona- Sus ojos no mentían, y su sonrisa solo me inspiraba sinceridad.

-Oh, em, gracias- Respondí sonrojada hasta la médula y aún un tanto incrédula. Le creía a Edward, pero no lo entendía. Traté de analizar en segundos todo lo que me había dicho. Rompí en carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Bella?-

-¿En serio esperas que te crea eso de que sólo haz tenido una sola novia?- Pregunté cuando me calmé.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Espera, ¿será por que soy demasiado atractivo?- Se le ocurría decirme eso justo en el momento en que intentaba beber mi chocolate. Me medio ahogué.

-¿Estás bien Bella? Siento haber dicho eso, era una broma.-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, gracias. Y pues si, no me parece coherente que una gran persona y de buen ver como tú solo haya tenido una novia en toda su vida.-Era verdad, quien viera a Edward diría que era un auténtico rompecorazones.

-Viví en Forks hasta que me tuve que ir a la universidad, y nunca me llamaron la atención las chicas de por aquí. En la universidad fue a Tanya la primera que conocí, así que en realidad no tuve oportunidad de salir con alguien más. Así que créelo Bella.-

-Bueno, parece un motivo razonable. Te creo.- Le creía, pero seguía sin hallarle coherencia.

-¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿A cuantos corazones haz partido?- se inclinó hacia mi sobre la mesa, como si en verdad le interesara saber la respuesta.

-En realidad, igual que tú. Sólo uno, Jacob.- sus manos apretaron las mías ligeramente mas fuerte, lo suficiente para poder sentirlo. Suspiró y sonrió.

-Te creo, aunque esperaba una cifra mucho más alta para ser honesto.-

-Vamos Edward, no te burles de mi. Sé muy bien lo simple que soy, no soy muy inteligente, ni ágil, y menos bonita. En realidad, hasta mucho fue que haya tenido un novio.-

-No digas eso Bella, no lo vuelvas a hacer. No eres simple, eres muy lista, y tu torpeza es parte de tu encanto, y ¡claro que eres bonita! Bueno, hermosa te define mejor. No eres perfecta, por que nadie lo es, al contrario, cada imperfección te hace más especial.- Cuando pasó su dedo índice por mi barbilla, me di cuenta de que me había quedado con la boca abierta. Deseaba poder creerle, más bien, deseaba que nada de eso fuera mentira. Pero es que el hecho de que alguien me dijera esas cosas tan lindas, era difícil de creer, y más aún siendo Edward el que las decía. ¡A mí! Y para añadirle más fantasía al momento, se tomó la delicadeza de jugar con un mechón de cabello suelto y acomodarlo tras mi oreja.

-Esto es sureal, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, suponiendo que te creo, o al menos siguiéndote la corriente, gracias Edward.-

-No hay por qué Bella, yo sólo digo la verdad. Y bien, ¿Qué hay de este tal Jacob? Claro, si no te importa contarme.-

-Jacob… Él es un viejo amigo, lo conozco desde pequeña, es hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá. Siempre que venía de vacaciones a Forks iba a visitarlo, nos llevábamos muy bien, nos conocíamos demasiado, de hecho éramos como hermanos. Fue hasta que me mudé aquí que nuestra relación empezó a cambiar. Salíamos prácticamente todos los días y poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que había algo diferente entre nosotros, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos. Así que un día, paseando por la playa, Jacob simplemente me besó, cosa que sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos. Ese día nos hicimos novios. Y eso fue todo.- Edward estaba muy atento escuchándome, aunque miraba su taza de chocolate con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando notó que no seguía hablando, volteó y me animó a seguir.

-¿Cómo que "y eso fue todo"? ¿Que pasó después? ¿Cómo terminaron?-

-¿En serio quieres oír toda la historia?-

-Me gustaría. Aunque si te incomoda, no hay problema.-

-No, está bien.- Le di otro sorbo a mi chocolate y continué. –Jacob y yo nos llevábamos fantástico, hacíamos todas esas cosas que los novios suelen hacer- Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo eso podría significar. –Bueno, casi todas las cosas que se hacen normalmente. Ya sabes, ir al cine, a cenar, dar paseos por el parque… besarnos- Al decir eso, fue imposible evitar el sonrojo. –Un día después de casi un año de noviazgo, al salir temprano de la escuela, decidí pasar a verlo para comer con él, así que llegué a su casa y entré. A pesar de que nos teníamos mucha confianza y de que ellos siempre me decían que no era necesario que tocara para entrar, yo siempre lo hacía y esperaba a que me abrieran, menos ese día. Así que entré y encontré a Jacob besándose con Emily, la prima de una amiga de ambos. Ellos estaban realmente sorprendidos y hasta asustados, pero a mi no me importó mucho, sólo el hecho de que nuestra confianza se había perdido. Hasta cierto punto me parece que ese suceso fue bueno, fue algo crucial para que yo me diera cuenta de que lo que él y yo sentíamos, no era más que cariño entre amigos. Quizá si nos gustábamos un poco, pero nunca estuvimos enamorados, y ante tal cosa, decidimos poner fin a esa relación.- Dirigí mi vista hacia Edward y note que tenía tensa la quijada y había algo diferente en su mirada, se había oscurecido.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese maldito te fue infiel? ¿Cómo fue capaz? Eso es imperdonable- Al parecer Edward se había molestado.

-Está bien Edward, no fue tan malo. A pesar de todo yo lo perdoné, sigue siendo mi amigo.- Levantó bruscamente su vista hacia mi.

-¿Lo perdonaste? ¿Por qué?-

-Edward, ni él ni yo sentíamos nada especial por el otro, no hubo corazones rotos ni nada de eso. Además nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida, me iba a sentir peor si perdía su amistad.-

-Me impresionas Bella, eres una persona demasiado buena.- Ya mas tranquilo me regaló una sonrisa. –¿Así que sigue siendo tu amigo?-

-Sí, de hecho es el que está revisando mi camioneta.- Por la expresión de Edward noté que se había sorprendido.

-Espero que por lo menos sea buen mecánico- bromeó.

-Ah si, el mejor.- contesté despreocupadamente.

-Oh no, no lo creo. Seguro no es tan bueno como yo.-

-¿A si? ¿Y entonces por que no la revisaste tu mismo?- le seguí el juego.

-Por qué en verdad deseaba salir a tomar una taza de chocolate contigo- De nuevo no había falsedad en él. Volvió a beber su chocolate hasta terminárselo. En ese momento sonó mi celular.

-¿Si?-

-_Hola Bella, soy yo Jacob. La camioneta ya está lista, era algo mínimo. Voy saliendo hacia casa de Charlie con ella.-_

-Gracias Jacob, en verdad lo aprecio. Ahí nos vemos.- Jacob se despidió y colgó. Edward tenía una rara expresión.

-Jacob llevará la camioneta a casa, así que ya puedo irme.- le dije.

-Hummm. Así que conoceré al tal Jacob.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas sola. Yo te llevaré.- Aunque no tenía por qué, esa visión me asustó.

-Ok, si no te importa, entonces vayamos a mi casa-

-¿Estás lista?- Asentí. Edward llamó a la mesera por la cuenta, revisó el ticket y dejó un billete. No vi la cuenta, pero estoy segura de que el dinero que dejó valía mínimo el doble del consumo. Elegantemente se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí para retirar la mía, me ofreció su mano y salimos juntos de la cafetería.

El trayecto a casa de Charlie fue muy silencioso sólo unos suspiros por parte de ambos y tímidas miradas. Cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina pude ver ya aparcada mi camioneta frente a la casita, y recargado en ella, a Jacob.

Edward, caballeroso como siempre, salió rápido del auto rodeándolo para abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a salir. Me sorprendía tanta educación y caballerosidad en un chico como él. Para empezar creía extinta esa especie -los caballeros- y sobretodo porque precisamente los chicos más atractivos eran las más patanes. Sólo esperaba no llevarme un chasco con _este _chico.

El tiempo se me antojó muy lento mientras caminábamos hacia la pick up. Jacob se irguió cuan alto era y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pareciendo un tipo imponente. Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que lo que quería era hacer sentir inferior a Edward. Pero una vez más él me sorprendió.

-Tú debes ser Jacob. Yo soy Edward, un amigo de Bella, mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano. La boca de Jacob estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos denotaban sorpresa; titubeante le correspondió el saludo.

-Eh si, soy, soy Jacob- Rápidamente retiró su mano y añadió. –El mejor amigo de Bella y su ex novio- Volvió a adoptar la misma postura y volteó a verme con una ceja alzada.

-Ok Jacob, muchas gracias por ayudarme de nuevo, ahora vuelvo con tu pago- Esperaba que como siempre dijera que no era necesario, pero no lo hizo. Vi a Edward y asintió dándome a entender que no había problema.

Entré corriendo a casa, subí las escaleras y después de dos tropezones llegué a mi habitación. Cogí suficiente dinero para bonificar a Jake como se debía y volví. Había dejado la puerta a medio abrir, así que pude ver con claridad que Jacob y Edward tenían una extraña discusión, me dio mucha curiosidad, pero no podía permitir que se pelearan o algo así.

-Bien, aquí tienes Jake- Le extendí un par de billetes.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que no es necesario- Jacob había dicho la frase, pero entonces ¿porque me hizo subir por el dinero?

-Jacob…-

-Hasta luego hermosa- Se acercó mucho y me besó en la mejilla dejando ahí sus labios más tiempo del necesario. –Me saludas a Charlie, dile que los esperamos pronto por la reserva- Subió a su auto, y apenas en ese momento noté que Seth estaba ahí dentro. Ambos se despidieron con la mano y se marcharon.

-¿Estás bien Edward? ¿Te, te dijo algo Jacob?- Pregunté.

-Estoy bien Bella, sólo charlamos un poco sobre los autos. ¿Tu estás bien?-

-Si, excelente- Respondí.

-Y bien, así que aquí es donde vives- Dijo analizando la vista frontal de la pequeña y pintoresca casa.

-Si, esta es la humilde casa del Jefe Swan- Cómo si lo hubiera invocado, justo en ese momento la patrulla apareció en la calle.

-Y supongo que ese es él… Charlie, tu papá-

-Lo notaste. Si, él es-

-¡Hija! Hummm, buenas tardes- Saludó notando al muchacho a mi lado.

-Hola papá, este es Edward-

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan, es un gusto- Le extendió la mano y se saludaron.

-¿Y que hacen por aquí?- Preguntó papá.

-La camioneta colapsó, Jacob la recogió y la reparo y Edward me trajo a casa-

-Oh, pues gracias por traer a mi hija jovencito-

-No podía permitir que caminara bajo la lluvia- Contestó Edward.

-Si, la lluvia casi ni nos permite practicar- Comenté.

-Pues si la lluvia les sigue causando problemas pueden venir y practicar aquí, en casa-

-Oh, eso estaría muy bien. Sería más cómodo para Bella, y si usted me permite la entrada a su casa, por mi no hay ningún problema- Estaba admirada por la facilidad con que ellos conversaban.

-Si, si, así está bien. Ahora con permiso, está por comenzar el juego de los Marlines y…- Ni bien terminó de hablar, Charlie ya estaba dentro de casa, tumbado sobre el sofá y con la televisión encendida.

-Así que, ¿mañana a la misma hora aquí en tu casa?- Edward tenía esa bella sonrisa y por su mirada parecía que la idea le encantaba.

-Aquí te espero- Le contesté.

-Que descanses bella Bella- Acarició mi mejilla y me besó la frente.

-Igualmente Edward- Respondí mientras el se dirigía a su auto. Suspiré.

* * *

**Bueno, spero q les haya gustado y que dejen reviews *Alice´s eyes* Los amo, besos! ;D**


	9. Kiss me

**Hola gente! I know, i know! Tardé milenios, pero que creen que me paso?! D: EL cargador d mi lap se descompuso y ps sólo me prestan la d mi tia d vez n cuando, pero bueh, aki sta!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9.- Kiss me.**

No podía dormir, aún me preguntaba que le había dicho Jacob a Edward, obviamente no sólo habían hablado de autos. Conocía a Jake, por la hostilidad que había demostrado, sabía que no podía haberle dicho cosas muy agradables. Quería a Jacob y aunque siempre me trataba con cordialidad, sabía que cuando se ponía de pesado podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable. Lo frustrante era que por lo poco que conocía a Edward, era obvio que no me lo contaría tan fácilmente, era muy respetuoso y discreto como para hacerlo. Aunque bueno, siempre se puede hacer uso de los encantos propios de la mujer ¿no? Ha! ¿Pero con cuantos encantos cuento yo? Ninguno…

El celular sonó trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad era un mensaje, de Edward.

"_Hola Bella, no podía dormir por estar pensando en, cosas, y se me ocurrió que quizá nos podíamos ver más temprano, entre más pronto te vuelva a ver mejor. ¿Cómo a las 11 o 12 está bien? Claro, si puedes y quieres"_

¿Pensando en cosas? ¿En qué cosas estaría pensando Edward? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que entre más pronto te vea mejor? ¿Qué ansía verme o que se quiere deshacer de mí lo más propio posible? Apenas estaba procesando el mensaje cuando llegó otro.

"_Bella lo siento tanto, quizá tu ya estabas dormida. Además dije cosas inapropiadas no? Nos podemos ver a la misma hora, no te preocupes. Que descanses"_

Casi podía ver a Edward sonrojarse, estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando llegó otro.

"_Demonios, te deseo descanso y te sigo molestando con mis estúpidos mensajes. Prometo que este es el último, dulces sueños bella Bella"_

Las risas eran inevitables, Edward era muy divertido y ¿acaso podía ser más lindo?

"_xD Hola Edward, tampoco podía dormir por estar pensando en "cosas". Me parece bien que vengas al medio día, así podemos poner en orden la casa. Y son inapropiadas tus palabras dependiendo de lo que hayas querido decir. Hasta mañana Edward que tengas lindos sueños"_

Mis "cosas" sólo tenían un significado: Edward. Sería maravilloso que yo también fuera el significado de las suyas, aunque no era algo muy probable. Los mensajes de Edward me cayeron como antídoto para el insomnio, ahora me sentía más tranquila y entre más pronto me quedara dormida menos iba a sentir la espera.

***

No podía creer lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo, apenas me había dado para recoger la casa, sacudir un poco y bañarme, cuando ya eran las doce menos cuarto. Edward podía llegar en cualquier momento. Estaba en la cocina engullendo una barra de cereal cuando sonó el timbre, por fin había llegado.

-Hola Edward, pasa- Saludé después de llegar corriendo a la puerta.

-Hola Bella, buen día- Saludó con una sonrisa que me provocó escasez de oxígeno.

-Sientate, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?-

-Si te sientas a mi lado todo estará perfecto- Casi podía sentir la baba caer por la comisura de mi boca.

-Hum, lindos zapatos- Inmediatamente voltee hacia mis pies y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba mis pantuflas de cerditos.

-¡Oh no puede ser! Ahora vuelvo, iré a ponerme algo menos vergonzoso- No podía creer que había olvidado ponerme los tenis. Sólo tardé un par de minutos y cuando llegué a la sala vi a Edward parado frente a la chimenea muy concentrado mirando la serie de fotos enmarcadas que había sobre esta, aunque no eran muchas en todas aparecía yo, exceptuando la de la boda de mis padres. Había unas donde yo apenas era una pequeña bebé y salíamos los tres juntos, otras eran de algunos cumpleaños con mamá, otras de vacaciones con papá e incluso una con Jacob.

-Hija única ¿recuerdas?- Le dije.

-Nosotros somos tres, y cada uno tiene cientos de álbumes llenos- Respondió riendo.

-Wow, ¿en serio?-

-Si, a mamá le fascina tomar fotos y videos. Dice que el tiempo se pasa tan rápido que a veces las cosas se olvidan, pero que de esta forma todo queda guardado y es imposible olvidar-

-Tu madre debe ser adorable- Comenté.

-Sí, lo es. Igual que tú de bebé-Dijo tomando la foto del hospital el día que nací.

-Claro, pero sólo porque era un bebé ahí-

-Sí, pero la mayoría de los bebés recién nacidos son feos, tu no. Debería ver la foto del día que nació mi hermano, Mary dice que en vez de hospital parece que mis padres estaban en el zoológico-

Después de pasar un buen rato botados de la risa por fin nos sentamos en el sofá para comenzar la práctica de guitarra. La verdad era que en las pocas clases que llevábamos ya había mejorado mucho, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien. Edward no sólo me enseñaba cómo tocarla, sino que también me hablaba de la historia de las guitarras y la música en general. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, pues se apasionaba tanto en ello y me permitía conocer otra faceta de él.

Edward seguía llegando a las doce todos los días, incluso se había quedado a comer algunas veces. La confianza cada vez era mayor, por lo que cuando llegaba sólo tocaba, pasaba, me llamaba y se esperaba sentado en la sala. Gracias al cielo Alice y Rosalie había conseguido empleo en una pequeña tienda de videos que acababan de abrir en el pueblo, así que Alice ya no había seguido molestando con eso de conocer a su odioso hermano y sólo me llevaba al centro comercial dos veces por semana.

En una ocasión al terminar la clase y comer juntos, Edward y yo fuimos al hospital a visitar a los niños, había unos nuevos y otros ya se habían marchado a casa, pero fue maravilloso. Otra vez en lugar de quedarnos a comer en casa, decidimos ir al parque en el que habíamos iniciado las clases e hicimos un divertido picnic bajo el árbol que antes nos había albergado.

Hoy estaba lloviendo a cántaros, recién empezaba la tercer semana y Edward debía estar por llegar, eso si la tormenta se lo permitía. No estaba segura de donde vivía pero sabía que era a las afueras de Forks. Mientras él llegaba me fui a la sala a leer un poco a Jane Austen. Estaba tan emocionada con Dracy y Elizabeth, que la siguiente vez que vi el reloj ya pasaban cinco minutos de las doce, por lo que empecé a preocuparme por Edward. Sólo cinco minutos después él estaba entrando a mi casa, totalmente mojado.

-¡Dios santo Edward! Si sabías que al salir de casa te ibas a mojar, no debiste haber venido- Le dije sorprendida con su aspecto.

-No fue al salir de casa, en el camino había un auto con una llanta reventada, así que me bajé a echar un vistazo. Era la señora Weber, gracias a Dios el auto no estaba en marcha cuando se reventó y ella estaba bien, así que le dije que se quedara dentro del auto mientras yo cambiaba la llanta. Me costó un poco de trabajo, además ella no llevaba herramientas, por lo que tuve que usar las mías e ir de un auto a otro- Explicó.

-Edward, sé que eres la persona más amable del universo, pero por lo menos debiste haber ido a tu casa a cambiarte-

-Tuve la idea pero me retrasaría aún más y decidí no hacerlo. Además soy una persona muy sana, no creo enfermarme- Dijo con encogimiento de hombros.

-Eres humano Edward, aún no eres vampiro como para no enfermarte. Te traeré una toalla para que te seques un poco-

-Gracias Bella, pero no es necesario-

-Claro que si, aquí tienes- Dije pasándole una gran toalla blanca.

-Gracias-

-Agh, creo que eso no servirá de nada. Quítate los zapatos y sécate los pies, te daré unas calcetas de mi padre- sugerí.

-Oh no Bella, no hagas eso, estaré bien- Edward empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Hum, sabes? Quítate toda la ropa, la meteré a la secadora y mientras te traeré algo de Charlie-

-No gracias, con la toalla es suficiente, no me enfermaré- Apenas terminó de hablar un gran estornudo lo contradijo.

-¿A no? Además no te estoy preguntando, hazme caso. Ahora vuelvo, iré por algo de ropa-

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y busqué algo de papá que le pudiera quedar a Edward. Encontré un short de baloncesto azul marino y una camiseta del mismo color con motivo del último Súper Bowl, era ropa que papá nunca usaba pues le quedaba pequeña. Cuando llegué a la sala se me fue el aire al ver al hermoso Dios griego sin camisa. Mi mente se quedó en blanco sólo con la imagen del perfecto abdomen y los marcados pectorales de Edward.

-También debes quitarte el pantalón, me daré la vuelta mientras te cambias- Sabía que eso seguro había sonado muy infantil, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si me quedaba a verlo mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones, seguro me desmayaba.

-¿Ya te vestiste?- Pregunté.

-Em, aún no me has dado la ropa-

-Ah claro, que tonta!- Respondió mientras sin pensarlo me volteaba para pasarle la ropa y encontrarme con un Edward únicamente en unos pequeños bóxers grises que por la humedad se le adherían como látex. Mi corazón se aceleró, la temperatura empezó a subir y el bulto de ropa terminó en el piso. (Oh, no debí haber pensado en "bultos" xD)

-Am, este, yo. Iré a preparar chocolate caliente- Tartamudeando, hiperventilando y tropezándome con el plano piso, salí e la sala y me metí a la cocina. Tuve que respirar profundo varias veces y mojarme la cara hasta que me pude calmar.

-Em, gracias Bella- Dijo Edward al entrar a la cocina. Con cuidado giré y vi que ya tenía puesta la ropa que le había dado.

-No es nada, no quiero que te de una neumonía por mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa-

-Oh si, si no fuera por mí, no te habrías empapado-

-Haría eso y más por ti- Creí oírlo susurrar.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué donde pongo la ropa mojada?-

-Dámela- La tomé y la metí a la secadora.

-Gracias, en realidad se siente bien esta ropa-

-Wow, es verdad, Pero que sexy te quedan las ropas del jefe Swan!- Bromee.

-Si claro, sobre todo los pantaloncillos. Aunque nada mas sexy que tu pijama de agujeritos y las pantuflas de cerdos- A pesar de la vergüenza no pude evitar reírme. Él tomó asiento mientras yo sacaba las cosas de la alacena.

Saqué las barras de chocolate, un par de tazas, la leche y puse a hervir el agua en la tetera. La noche anterior había dejado la guitarra sobre la mesa, así que la tomé mientras el agua hervía. Como acababa de escuchar "Kiss me", me senté sobre la mesa y empecé a cantarla mientras tocaba la guitarra.

Mientras cantaba las últimas frases mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward, y en verdad deseaba que me besara.

En realidad apenas me di cuenta de que al acabar la canción, tenía a Edward de pie frente a mí. Se fue acercando lentamente con sus ojos fijos en los míos, podía sentir chocar nuestros alientos, cerré mis ojos y al instante tenía los labios de Edward acariciando dulcemente los míos. Entonces sentí su lengua rozando mis labios y en acto reflejo mi boca se abrió queriendo hacer lo mismo. El momento me pareció infinito porque fue perfecto, pero a la vez tan corto porque no me quería separar de él. Si no fuera por la tetera que silbaba con insistencia y mis pulmones que clamaban por un poco de oxígeno, seguro habría seguido haciéndolo, pero sin embargo nos tuvimos que separar.

Nuestras frentes estaban unidas y despacio abrí los ojos para ver que sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo dejando nada de espacio entre nosotros y que mis piernas estaban enrolladas en su cintura, la guitarra seguramente había terminado en el suelo, pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando el ruido del agua hirviendo fue insoportable tuve que pararme.

-Necesito levantarme- Dije alejándome con renuencia, Edward en seguida se apartó y se fue a parar junto a la puerta dándome la espalda. No decía ni hacía nada.

-Edward, lo que acaba de pasar…- Me fue imposible seguir hablando por que ni siquiera sabía exactamente que había sido eso.

-Lo sé Bella. Lo siento. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, discúlpame por favor- Dijo girándose bruscamente y mirándome con el ceño fruncido. No pude contestar, en vez de eso me puse a preparar las tazas de chocolate.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó al ver que no respondía.

-Ajá- No me salían más palabras.

-Bella yo… discúlpame por favor- Ahora estaba parado tras de mí, pero yo no podía voltear a verlo. Ese beso había sido maravilloso para mí, y me partía el corazón que no fuera también así para él.

-Dime algo por favor Bella, discúlpame-

-¿En verdad lo lamentas Edward?- Pregunté cuando junté el valor para voltearme y encararlo.

-Te pido disculpas Bella, se que estuvo mal actuar tan impulsivamente. Debí haberte pedido permiso o mínimo haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo. Sé que está mal.- Suspiró- ¿Pero sabes? No, no me arrepiento en absoluto. Al contrario, me alegra haber hecho lo que mi corazón pedía, lo que desde hace mucho quería hacer. Porque desde la primera vez que te vi había deseado tanto besarte Bella. Y entiendo que te enfades conmigo, pero en verdad necesito que me perdones, ¿lo harías?- Estaba impactada con todo lo que había dicho y podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a emerger de mis ojos.

-Está bien Edward, aunque más bien deberías disculparte por no avisarme antes de besarme, así hubiera agarrado suficiente aire, pero sobre todo deberías disculparte por no haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, por haberme hecho esperar tanto. Porque yo también me moría porque me besaras desde la primera vez que te vi- Contesté entre lágrimas y corrí a sus brazos donde nos fundimos en otro magnifico beso. No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, pero qué más daba si era sólo un sueño o una alucinación, igual lo disfrutaría gustosa.

-Y entonces, ¿me invitas una taza de chocolate?- Preguntó después de haber moderado nuestras respiraciones.

-Las que quieras- Respondí.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, era algo q muchas speraban. Dejen review!!! Siii?! *Alice´eyes*


	10. Te amo

**Capítulo 9.- Te amo.**

* * *

Edward venía a casa diario, los siente días de la semana, y creo q si por él fuera, se pasaba también las veinticuatro horas del día a mi lado. No era como que a mi me importara, pero al parecer a Charlie sí. Edward se iba justo a la hora en que papá llegaba, y al pasar todo el día en su compañía, un par de veces me había olvidado de que tenía un padre que alimentar. La verdad es que tenía razón si se molestaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Edward se iría al otro lado del país al acabar el verano, y para eso no faltaba mucho. ¡Claro que quería pasar cada segundo con él!

"Hasta mañana Bella" se despidió con suave beso.

"Que descanses Edward. Te-te quiero" quería decirle que lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero tenía miedo. No sabía si era muy pronto aún, y él tampoco me lo había dicho, así que quizá no sentía lo mismo.

Subió a su coche, y justo cuando cruzaba la calle, Charlie iba dándole vuelta a la esquina. Desde que estacionó la patrulla, pude ver la serie de arrugas en su frente. Su mirada estaba seria sobre mí; podía sentir el interrogatorio muy cerca.

"Buenas noches papá. La cena ya está servida" lo saludé. Alzó las cejas ante la sorpresa; si quería seguir pasando el día con Edward, debía hacer mis deberes.

"Gracias hija. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Aunque ya hayas cenado, quiero hablar contigo"

"No he cenado, te estaba esperando" contesté dirigiéndome hacia la cocina tras él. Serví un par de vasos con leche, y después de unos cuantos bocados, empezó a hablar.

"Bella, ese muchacho pasa mucho tiempo por aquí. Y ya ni siquiera te veo practicando, si ya se acabaron las clases, entonces supongo que son novios ¿no?" la cuchara se me cayó provocando un fuerte ruido al golpear con el plato. Las imágenes de ese día, llegaron de golpe a mi mente.

_Habían pasado dos días desde que nos besamos. Estábamos en el porche trasero de mi casa, tendidos sobre un grueso edredón, leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Más bien, yo leía para ambos, y cada vez que llegaba a mis partes favoritas se lo indicaba con un "amo esta parte"; entonces, Edward recitaba exactamente los guiones de Darcy, palabra por palabra. También era un amante de la literatura clásica, y sorprendentemente, había resultado ser fan de Austen. Con razón era un tipo tan romántico. Cuando llegué a la parte donde Darcy le declara su amor a Elizabeth, paré la lectura con un largo suspiro._

"_Supongo que también esa parte es de tus favoritas" asentí en silencio. Edward recitó todo el diálogo perfectamente, haciendo las pausas necesarias, enfatizando una que otra palabra; era como si esas líneas hubieran sido escritas especialmente para él. Yo lo veía con adoración, perdida en sus palabras, navegando en el océano de sus ojos. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas, me tenía abrazada junto a su pecho, acariciando mi rostro con dulzura. De pronto, casi al terminar, se olvidó por completo de las líneas de Darcy, y fueron sus propias palabras las que salieron de su boca._

"_Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" me preguntó con seriedad. Yo estaba en shock, era como si yo fuera una espectadora de la escena que se estaba desarrollando, como si no fuera a mí a quien le hacían la pregunta ¡Pero sí lo era! Siendo yo, Isabella Swan, el enorme libro resbaló de mis manos, cayendo sobre mis ya de por sí lastimadas rodillas. En ese instante, la hermosa sonrisa torcida hiso su aparición. No podía dar una negativa._

"_S-sí. Sí" mascullé avergonzada. Creo que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero no me importó cuando sentí sus labios hacer contacto con los míos._

"Estás mas roja que la salsa del spaguetti, Bella. Supongo que eso es un sí" dijo Charlie regresándome del pasado.

"Papá, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes. En realidad, Edward quería venir a hablar contigo y pedir tu autorización, pero yo me negué. Ya sabes como soy y espero que me entiendas"

"Claro que te entiendo, hija. En estos días ya ni piden permiso, hay que modernizarse, ¿no? Pero comprenderás que no me siento seguro sin saber quien ese muchacho. Apenas sé su nombre; es Edwin ¿verdad?" bufé ante su pregunta; sabía que lo hacía solo por molestar.

"No papá, es Edward. Y le diré que quieres hablar con él, ¿está bien?"

"Pregúntale si puede venir este sábado"

"Está bien papá, lo haré"

El colmo era que hasta en fin de semana Alice me levantara temprano.

"Alice, es viernes y apenas son las siete" le contesté al celular con la voz aún rasposa.

"Lo sé perfectamente, Bella. Pero te quería avisar que mañana vendrás a cenar a mi casa, así que no hagas planes"

"Alice, tu familia es hermosa, excepto ese hermano engreído tuyo. Además no tengo que ponerme"

"Número uno Bella, en teoría no conoces a mi hermano, pero cuando lo hagas te comerás tus palabras. Y número dos, principalmente por eso te hablaba temprano; vístete y paso por ti en media hora para ir de compras. Y antes de que digas algo, prometo que sólo tardaremos un par de horas" colgó. Para ser hija de Esme, le faltaba educación.

Media hora después, bañada, vestida, con una barra de cereal en la mano y en total estado zombie, iba en el auto de Alice rumbo a Port Angeles. No hubo mucha charla en el camino, puesto que yo dormí casi todo el trayecto. Gracias al cielo, no tuvimos que recorrer todas las boutiques de la ciudad; Alice encontró rápidamente un par de vestidos hermosos para ambas. Eran cortos, algunos centímetros arriba de la rodilla; el de ella era verde claro, y el mío azul obscuro. Sólo entramos a un par de tiendas y en la tercera encontramos los zapatos perfectos para cada quien.

Alice me llevó a desayunar a uno de esos elegantes y caros restaurantes de la zona turística, alegando que no teníamos nada en el estomago. Yo le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no tenía hambre, aunque obviamente, nadie podía ganarle. En realidad yo sabía que algo estaba tramando, seguro también recibiría un largo interrogatorio de su parte. Y así fue, ni bien tomamos asiento, Alice empezó con su bombardeo de preguntas.

"Casi no hemos platicado, Bella. No me haz dicho como vas con tu sexy maestro" dijo Alice alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

"¿Sexy? ¿Cómo sabes que es sexy?"

"Sólo lo sé. ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Ya son novios?" como si lo conociera para saber que es sexy.

"Alice, yo…"

"¿Qué dice Charlie? ¿Le gusta? ¿Ya hablaron?"

"Él y Charlie no han hablado, me dijo que lo harían mañana, pero evidentemente eso no se podrá. Aunque pensándolo bien, hoy podría decirle que se quede a cenar y así podría hablar con papá"

"¡No! aún no deben verse" exclamó Alice soltando un horrible chillido.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Eh, quiero decir que, si lo hacen otro día con mas calma todo resultará mejor" respondió Alice mascullando cosas casi inentendibles como que se arruinaría la sorpresa o algo así. Sólo ella se entendía.

"Tendré que ponerme de acuerdo con él. Charlie insiste en que quiere saber bien quien es, que hace y quienes son su familia. Agh, ellos deben de odiarme por robármelo tanto tiempo"

"Oh, cállate Bella. Ellos te aman" dijo Alice con despreocupación, como si en realidad supiera que así era.

Me siguió interrogando mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran nuestra orden, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle por su empleo y su relación con Jasper. No es como que interesara tanto saber cada detalle de lo que pasaba entre ella y su novio, pero sabía que al menos hablando de ese tema, dejaría de molestarme por un buen rato. No fue lo que me prometió, pero increíblemente antes de las doce del día, ya estábamos de regreso en Forks.

"Gracias por todo Alice, nos vemos mañana"

"Mañana me lo agradecerás aún más" rodé los ojos. Como si conocer a su hermano fuera a ser un gran suceso en mi vida.

Entré casi corriendo a casa, fui directo al baño a lavarme los dientes y a cambiarme de ropa. Quería algo más cómodo para andar en casa, pero sin dejar de verme bien para Edward. Me estaba desvistiendo cuando la puerta principal sonó; seguro era Edward.

"¿Bella?" me llamó.

"Pasa, estoy arriba" grité.

Escuché como abría y cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a subir los escalones. Él nunca había subido a mi habitación, ni siquiera había entrado al baño. Me pareció raro que no hubiera esperado abajo, así que intenté ponerme rápidamente los jeans, pero en mi desesperación me caí al piso golpeando mi espalda contra la tina.

"¡Bella!" sin previo aviso, sin que fuera capaz siquiera de pensar en que hacer, tenía a Edward arrodillado frente a mi en el piso del baño, y yo únicamente andaba en ropa interior.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" preguntó Edward sumamente preocupado. Al parecer entre tanta preocupación, ni se había percatado de la forma en la que anda vestida, pero yo sí estaba consciente de ello, y estaba prácticamente muda.

"Bella, contéstame. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?" dijo intentando ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Fue al apartar su mirada de mi rostro, y dirigirla hacia el resto de mi cuerpo que notó la ligera ausencia de ropa.

"Me enredé mientras me vestía" murmuré muerta de pena.

"Y-yo lo siento, Bella. No sabía que estabas así, yo sólo quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" dijo levantándose y girándose hacia la puerta. Él también estaba avergonzado, incluso podía ver que un ligero sonrojo empezaba a aparecer.

"Está bien, no es nada grave, gracias" contesté intentando ponerme nuevamente de pie. Pero mis pies eran tan torpes que volví a caer sentada con el pantalón enredado en mis piernas. Edward se agachó tratando de contener la risa, y me tomó con mucha delicadeza entre sus fuertes brazos. Cuando estuve estable y segura, Edward me miró y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita, en ese momento sentía que solo la ropa interior era demasiado para tanto calor que sentía. Tenía la necesidad de besarlo, iba a hacerlo, pero cuando vio mis intenciones me lo impidió.

"No creo que sea buena idea, Bella. No deberías tentar mi autocontrol, y menos vestida en la forma en la que estás. Te esperó en el comedor" me dio un dulce beso en el cabello y salió del baño. Creo que nunca había estado tan sonrojada como lo estaba en ese momento. Terminé de vestirme –con mucho cuidado- y bajé al comedor.

"Estás lista" jaló una silla junto a él invitando a sentarme. "Siento lo de allá arriba, no quise incomodarte ni mucho menos faltarte al respeto. Sólo escuché el golpe y quise ayudarte, eso es todo" dijo disculpándose.

"A veces te pasas de educado, ¿sabías? Sé que tus intenciones era buenas, y no pienses que me molesté, al contrario; gracias por preocuparte por mi" respondí recargándome en su hombro. Edward pasó su brazo a mí alrededor y comenzó a llenarme de suaves caricias.

"Charlie sabe de nosotros, ayer me lo preguntó"

"¿Se molestó? Te dije que lo mejor era hablar con él antes, ahora creerá que soy un irresponsable y maleducado"

"No está molesto" respondí riendo. "Sólo quiere hablar contigo y conocerte un poco más"

"Cuando quiera"

"Me pidió que te preguntara si podías venir mañana, pero ha surgido una complicación"

"¿Complicación?"

"Sí, mi amiga quiere que asista a una reunión familiar para conocer a su horrible hermano presumido"

"Eso no suena como a una velada muy agradable"

"No creo que lo sea. Aunque me encantaría que conocieras a mis amigos, te van a encantar"

"Eso me encantaría, Bella. Pero de hecho, yo también tengo un compromiso con mi familia mañana"

"Oh. Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos en todo el día" pregunté con decepción.

"Eso creo. Te extrañaré demasiado"

"No hay nada que puedas extrañar de mí. En cambio yo… bueno, será insoportable"

"Por favor, Bella. Todo de ti me fascina, no podría no extrañar cada mínima parte de ti. Tus dulces besos, tus coquetos sonrojos, tu divertida torpeza, tus hermosos ojos cuando me miras así, justo como ahora. ¿Cómo no habría de extrañarte?" Edward siempre sabía como alegrar mi día, como hacer que mi corazón se acelerara velozmente, incluso si yo no respiraba; Edward sabía como hacerme feliz.

"Te amo" le dije. No pensé en las palabras antes de decirlas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las había dicho, no al menos en voz alta. Hasta que vi la cara de Edward; tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, las pupilas dilatas y la boca entreabierta. Quizá había hecho mal en decírselo, quizá aún era muy pronto. Quizá Edward no me quería igual que yo a él, quizá él no me amaba.

* * *

**Lo siento muuuuucho! Sé que pasaron meses desde la última vez que actualicé, pero bueno, aquí está por fin! :D Les aviso que ya no falta mucho para el final, eh! En fin… Reviews? *Alice´s eyes***


	11. La cena

**Capítulo 11.**

* * *

"Te amo" le dije. No pensé en las palabras antes de decirlas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las había dicho, no al menos en voz alta. Hasta que vi la cara de Edward; tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, las pupilas dilatas y la boca entreabierta. Quizá había hecho mal en decírselo, quizá aún era muy pronto. Quizá Edward no me quería igual que yo a él, quizá él no me amaba.

El celular de Edward empezó a sonar justo en ese momento, él tardo en poder atender la llamada, ni siquiera podía sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, era como si lo que le acababa de decir hubiera bloqueado su mente.

"¿Si?" respondió. "¿Qué Alice? Ah, ¿que quieres? Está bien voy para allá" Edward terminó la llamada y se quedó de espaldas a mí con su mirada fija en el suelo. Cuando se giró pude notar en su mirada confusión y un poco de susto. Yo no sabía que hacer, si le pedía que me respondiera quizá no me iba a gustar su respuesta, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se olvidara de la declaración que había hecho, lo amaba era un hecho y no me arrepentía de hacerlo, así que no tenía porque retractarme de mis palabras.

"Eh, Bella. Algo sucedió en casa y debo ir de inmediato. Creo que, nos vemos luego" se despidió y sin más salió de la casa. El resto del día fue como si simplemente le hubieran borrado horas al reloj puesto que mi mente había estado completamente en blanco, casi se me había quemado la cena de Charlie, y cuando éste me preguntó si no lo acompañaría a cenar solo atiné a darle las buenas noches y marcharme a mi recamara. Solo pensé un poco en que haría sin Edward, en lo mal que me sentiría si él no volvía a estar a mi lado, después las lágrimas brotaron a cantaros y así me quedé dormida.

La mañana siguiente Charlie y Alice fueron considerados conmigo pues me dejaron dormir hasta tarde, mi papá se preparó solo de desayunar y no fue si no hasta la tarde que Alice llegó a molestar. No se como, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos supe que ella intuía (porque obviamente no podía saberlo con exactitud) lo que había pasado con Edward. Así que apenas me tendió sus brazos, me solté a llorar más aún que la noche anterior.

"Oh, Bella. ¿Qué ha pasado? Algo te hizo ese idiota, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad fue mi culpa, Alice. Dije algo que nunca debió salir de mi estúpida bocota"

"¿Pues que tan grave pudiste haber dicho para que estés así?"

"Y-yo le dije que lo amaba" le respondí rápidamente, pues me avergonzaba de contarle a Alice lo tonta que había sido. Ella me apartó de su cuerpo para poder verme.

"¡Bella! ¡Lo amas, amas a Edward! Que feliz me hace saberlo, siempre supe que así era como pasaría" Alice daba saltitos arrodillada en la cama. ¿Es que acaso no había escuchado lo que acababa de decirle? ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta por el mismo motivo por el cual yo vivía en la desgracia? ¿Acaso había entendido algo de lo que le dije? Porque yo no tenía idea de que le pasaba.

"¿Alice?"

"Bella, no me veas con esa cara. Estás exagerando por una acción que es de lo más normal. Le dices a tu novio que lo amas, eres correspondida y viven felices por siempre"

"Eso es lo que dices tú, pero debiste haber visto su cara. Estaba tan confundido y aterrado, se quedó en blanco sin saber como responderme. Es tan bueno que seguro no me dijo que él no sentía lo mismo solo por no herirme. No sé como podré verlo de nuevo a la cara" entonces fue cuando al parecer, Alice entendía la situación.

"Por eso lo vi tan preocupado" susurró Alice.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que por eso estabas tan preocupada. Entonces él no te respondió"

"Es lo que paso" contesté con evidente desesperación.

"Pero no te preocupes tanto, seguro él aún no se ha dado cuenta de que también te ama. Solo dale tiempo"

"¿Tiempo? ¿Crees que para mañana su mente se haya aclarado? Porque hoy obviamente no podré verlo"

"¡Hoy! Demonios, es cierto. Tenemos la cena."

"Creí que para eso habías venido"

"Sí, sí. Anda, vete a bañar que nos tenemos que ir a casa a arreglarnos" me dijo jalándome fuera de mi habitación.

"Pero si todavía faltan muchas horas para la cena, ni siquiera he almorzado"

"Allá en casa mamá nos preparará algo, tenemos que hacerte la manicura y también los pies. Hay que maquillarte y peinarte, y sabes que es todo un reto domar ese cabello tuyo."

Después de bañarme y medio vestirme, Alice casi me arrastró escaleras abajo, subimos a su coche y salimos hacia su casa. Usualmente no me eran muy agradables su sesiones de belleza con Rosalie pero ésta vez aceptaría de buena gana esperando que con ello, consiguiera distraerme un poco de todo el asunto de Edward, sabía que iba a doler un poco –la belleza cuesta-; pero quizá sufriendo físicamente mi corazón sentiría tantito alivio.

Las horas se iban volando y después de todo no me la estaba pasando tan mal. Los bocadillos de Esme habían estado exquisitos, como siempre. Mis veinte uñas habían quedado rojas y brillantes, era un poco llamativo para mi gusto, pero se veían muy bien, al igual que el sencillo peinado que me habían hecho. Para mi buena suerte, Alice accedió a maquillarme muy ligeramente. Y el vestido se me veían muy bonito después de todo, el cielo había escuchado mis plegarias pues no quería enseñar de más. Ese tono de azul se me veía muy bien y el vestido era lo suficientemente recatado sin dejar de ser moderno y juvenil. Cuando me vi en el espejo pensé que todo ese atuendo era como para ir a una boda, no comprendía porqué Alice había insistido tanto en hacer que me viera tan deslumbrante para una cena en la que ni siquiera íbamos a salir de la casa. Además cuando había preguntado por Emmett, me informaron que se habían ido a vestir a casa de Jasper, alegando que no se arriesgarían por mi enorme curiosidad y que arruinaría la sorpresa. No podía imaginar de qué sorpresa hablaban, si bien ver a Emmett vestido como Dios manda era algo inusual y sí, muy sorprendente, yo ya lo había visto así muchas veces. Pero siempre era mejor no insistir con Alice.

Aún faltaba casi una hora para que dieran las ocho, que era la hora en la que se cenaba en casa de los Cullen. Como Alice y Rose no habían terminado de arreglarse, decidí bajar a ver si podía ayudar a Esme en algo. Antes de entrar a la cocina la observé preparando algún platillo y agregándole especias y otras cosas, estaba silenciosa y se le veía muy seria, como preocupada por algo. Quizá tenía algún problema, podía entrar y ofrecerle mi apoyo, o podía darme la vuelta y darle un tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidir, ella me vio y me invitó a hacerle compañía.

"Bella, te ves más hermosa que lo usual"

"Gracias, pero no es para tanto. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije abriendo el horno para que pudiera meter la gran charola llena de verduras.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a picar estas nueces?"

"Claro" respondí empezando mi tarea. Esme siempre tarareaba mientras cocinaba, era una de las razones por las que me encantaba ayudarla cuando venía a comer aquí, solo que esta vez no lo estaba haciendo. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

"Esme, sé que no debo entrometerme pero veo que algo te preocupa. Sabes que si necesitas mi apoyo, lo tienes"

"Cielo, no te preocupes, sé que tus intenciones no son más que buenas. Y sí, algo me preocupa, mi hijo"

"¿El Neoyorkino?" Esme rio ante el sobrenombre.

"Él. Ha estado viendo a una chica aquí en Forks, aunque no me ha dicho quien es, claro que tampoco le he preguntado, sabes que respeto si no me quieren contar algunas cosas. Tampoco sé que clase de persona sea esta muchacha, pero sí sé que algo pasó entre ella y mi hijo" explicó.

"¿Algo? ¿Quieres decir que tienen una relación?" Vaya, este tipo no pierde el tiempo.

"No lo sé exactamente. Creo que a mi hijo le gusta mucho esta chica, desde que la ve he notado que ha ido cambiando. Está muy alegre todos los días, siempre anda sonriendo y cantando, su mirada tiene un brillo especial y además por lo que he escuchado, se la pasa componiendo canciones. Es maravilloso verlo así, hasta podría decir que está enamorado"

"¿Y cual es el problema, Esme? ¿No se supone que estar enamorado debe ser bueno?"

"Claro que lo es, es algo hermoso que todos deben experimentar. Aunque solo es hermoso cuando es correspondido" Las palabras de Esme hicieron que mi mente volviera a sacar el asunto de Edward a la superficie, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, no era para nada bonito si tu amor no era correspondido.

"Llevas razón"

"Creo que ese es precisamente el problema. Ayer cuando Eddie salió de casa iba muy contento, incluso me dijo que tenía planes con la chica y que iba a ser un día especial, se le veía tan feliz. Pero al volver solo un rato después, estaba deshecho. Su rostro no me mostraba más que preocupación y tristeza. Incluso ignoró a Alice, y hoy cuando se fue con su hermano no mostraba ni el más mínimo entusiasmo. ¿Sabes? Creo que le confesó su amor a la chica y ella no le respondió" no podía creer que el antipático hermano de Alice estuviera en la misma situación que yo, el mundo era tan deprimente a veces.

"Me dolió tanto verlo así" siguió hablando Esme. "Es que él es tan bueno, Bella. Es tan respetuoso, y amable y honesto. También es muy bondadoso, inteligente y sobretodo talentoso, además de guapo. No sé si sepas que en realidad no somos sus padres biológicos, lo adoptamos siendo muy pequeño pues sus padres murieron. Pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Adora a sus hermanos y sé que a Carlisle y a mí nos ama, no siente timidez en decírnoslo" Esme hablaba de su hijo con tal amor que sentí que quizá el tal Eddie no podía ser tan malo. "Él incluso abraza a Emmett a la fuerza y le dice que lo ama, parecen niños pequeños tratando de quitarse al otro de encima, pero aunque lo niegue, sé que a Emmett le fascina jugar así con su hermano pequeño. Y que te puedo decir de Alice, ella es su adoración. Desde que nació ha sido su protector. Aún es muy joven, pero sé que quiere casarse y formar una familia. Sé que en verdad es muy pronto, pero debo confesar que incluso me emocionó la idea de que podía hacerlo con esa chica, puesto que vive aquí era probable que no se fueran a vivir a otro lugar. Pero después de esto… Esa jovencita es muy tonta, ¿sabes? Ella no tiene idea del maravilloso hombre que pierde". Está bien, el neoyorkino era un buen tipo.

"Bueno, no sé si es porque es tu hijo pero así como lo pintas, parece el chico perfecto. No me malinterpretes, es solo que no lo conozco realmente, pero si es al menos la mitad de lo que dices de él, en verdad ella es una estúpida. Aunque si él la quiere tanto, no se debe dar por vencido"

"Nunca podemos seguir nuestros propios consejos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada, cariño. ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa? Los chicos están por llegar y temo quedarme sin casa si no cenamos en seguida" comentó sonriendo levemente. Creo que Esme había dado por zanjado el tema, así que era mejor no seguir intentando hablar al respecto y solo hacer lo que debía, poner la mesa y actuar lo más normal posible.

Al acabar de poner todo sobre la mesa, parecía lista para la cena de acción de gracias y no para una simple cena de fin de semana. Bueno, alguna razón debían tener. Quizá habían querido hacer algo especial para el hijo prodigio, después de todo pasaba más tiempo al otro lado del país que en su propia casa. Además eran los Cullen, ¿cuando algo que ellos hicieran iba a ser simple? Solo esperábamos a que llegaran Jasper, Emmett y don perfecto, así que cuando escuché el motor del jeep me levanté del sillón en el que estaba sentada y pretendí dirigirme al comedor, pero antes fui atajada por Alice para un 'retoque'. Francamente a mi no me interesaba dar una buena primera impresión, y tampoco era como que fuésemos a recibir al rey de Inglaterra, así que no entendía cual era el punto de Alice.

"Alice, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu hermano era el presidente del país?"

"¿Presidente?" preguntó confusa, entendió después de ver como rodaba los ojos. "Vale, Bella. No seas una amargada, ya te dije que confíes en mí. Después de hoy, querrás hacerme un regalo. Podría ser una tarjeta de descuento en zapatos" Sabía que era mejor no preguntar, sobre todo sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta, pero esto ya estaba pasando el límite de misterio por día.

"Basta, Alice. Sé que algo estás tramando, y presiento que yo estoy involucrada y ni siquiera estoy enterada de que se trata"

"Vamos, Bella. No te hagas la importante. Me choca cuando arruinas las sorpresas" respondió realmente molesta. Era yo a quien le ocultaban cosas y Alice se molestaba. Salió de la habitación alisándose la corta falda del vestido y haciendo resonar los tacones en la madera. Dirigí una última mirada al espejo y seguí el camino de Alice. Podía escuchar las atronadoras risas de Emmett y a Rosalie reprendiéndolo a saber por qué. Carlisle estaba en un sillón platicando tranquilamente con Jasper, el cual estaba abrazando a su novia. Sé que no estaba enojada, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad me estaba evadiendo. Al único lugar a donde sería bienvenida era a la cocina donde Esme seguramente necesitaba una mano. Ayudé a llevar algunas bandejas con comida, al vernos, Carlisle se apresuró a poner sobre la mesa un par de botellas de vino y Emmett no dudó en sentarse y colocarse la servilleta sobre el regazo, lo que hizo que se ganara un pellizco por parte de su madre.

"Emmett, lamento romperte la ilusión, pero ya eres un adulto así que debes saber que hay que esperar hasta que todos estemos sentados. Si no ayudas, mínimo eso espero de ti" Todos reímos ante la cara de niño regañado que puso. Jasper ayudaba a Carlisle pasándole las copas y Rosalie y Alice se entretenían encendiendo algunas velas. Olvidemos lo de la cena de acción de gracias, esto era más que la cena de navidad. Con todos colaborando, pronto todo estuvo listo. Solo faltaba que el príncipe se dignara en hacer acto de presencia.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano, Emmett?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Subió a cambiarse la chaqueta, Alice dijo que no combinaba y supongo que también lo obligó a plancharla" ambos padres le lanzaron una mirada acusadora a su hija.

"¡Es que en serio no combinaba!"

"Está bien, ¿alguien puede subir a decirle que baje ya?"

"Ahora vuelvo" gritó Jasper mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Todos tomaron su lugar en el amplio comedor. Quedaba un lugar frente a mí y otro a mi izquierda, y no fue si no hasta que Alice se sentó al otro lado de la mesa cuando me di cuenta de que tendría a Eddie a mi lado por lo menos las dos horas siguientes. Oía un par de voces conversar desde el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, una de Jasper y la otra del chico desconocido, solo que su voz me era demasiado familiar, de hecho podría jurar que era la voz de…

"Hijo, ven acá que te presento a Isabella" dijo Esme alegremente al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía mis espaldas, donde el chico se hallaba parado. Seguí su ejemplo y me levanté de mi lugar, me giré y lo vi.

"¿Edward?"

"¡Bella!" dijimos al unísono.

"¿Pero qué..?"

"Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Espera. Esme, ¿acaso lo haz llamado 'hijo'?" pregunté casi sin voz.

"Así es Bella. Él es Eddie, mi hijo. ¿Me pueden decir que pasa?" Todos estaban callados, con la duda marcada en la cara. Todos menos Alice.

* * *

Sé que ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y no puedo pedir perdón porque en verdad tengo mis buenas razones para no haber actualizado antes (la universidad por nombrar solo una). Solo diré que en verdad lamento haber tardado y el hacerlas esperar, aunque supongo que para el tiempo ya hasta se habrán olvidado de que leían esto. Solo quiero dejar claro que no abandonaré nada de lo que publico aquí, y que tengo en proceso el siguiente capitulo y el epilogo. Espero por lo menos, que les haya gustado un poco. Un abrazo!


	12. Después de

Oía un par de voces conversar desde el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, una de Jasper y la otra del chico desconocido, solo que su voz me era demasiado familiar, de hecho podría jurar que era la voz de…

"Hijo, ven acá que te presento a Isabella" dijo Esme alegremente al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía mis espaldas, donde el chico se hallaba parado. Seguí su ejemplo y me levanté de mi lugar, me giré y lo vi.

"¿Edward?" "¡Bella!" dijimos al unísono.

"¿Pero qué..?"

"Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Espera. Esme, ¿acaso lo haz llamado 'hijo'?" pregunté casi sin voz.

"Así es Bella. Él es Eddie, mi hijo. ¿Me pueden decir que pasa?" Todos estaban callados, con la duda marcada en la cara. Todos menos Alice.

"No. Esto es una mala broma, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que seas participe de este teatro, Esme"

"Bella, ¿por qué le hablas así a mamá? No entiendo que esta pasando. ¿Cómo supiste donde vive mi familia? ¿Acaso me seguiste?" Edward me veía como bicho raro. Francamente no sabía ni una pizca de que era lo que sucedía. Pero sus suposiciones eran demasiado ridículas. No pude más, y comencé a reír.

"Ok, déjenme entender. Edward, eres hijo de Esme y Carlisle, ¿no? Hermano de Alice y Emmett. ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué pretendías?"

"Bella, yo no sabía que…"

"Alto aquí. Solo respondan una cosa; ustedes dos son novios" preguntó Emmett sonriendo y frotándose las palmas.

"Sí" "No" contestamos.

"¿Cómo que no somos novios? ¿Me has terminado sin avisarme?" Inquirió Edward elevando la voz. No se veía nada contento, cosa que no entendía después de lo acontecido ayer.

"Fuiste tú el que se marchó sin dar explicación alguna. ¿Qué querías que pensara?" respondí recordando como me había abandonado.

"No pongas palabras en mi boca" gritó.

"No me hables así. Después de lo que te dije ayer, y de tu nula respuesta, no tienes ni que decirlo" le dije con la voz cortada bajando la cabeza, me resultaba difícil verlo a los ojos. Él me jaló de la muñeca, tomó mi mentón y me obligó a verlo.

"Estás siendo prejuiciosa, te adelantas a los hechos y arruinas más las cosas. Pero si eso es lo que piensas de mí, entonces lo que dijiste no era verdad. Si no confías en mí, entonces tampoco me amas"

"Todo lo que dije fue verdad, pero supongo que estaba ciega" contesté alejándome de él. Todos en la mesa estaban perplejos, nadie sabía qué decir ni que hacer. Yo solo sentía que todos se burlaban de mí. "No tienes derecho a tratarme así, ¿sabes? De hecho, nadie tenía derecho de jugar así conmigo. Si querían burlarse no tenían que preparar todo esto" No aguanté más, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas. Esme abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar salí corriendo hacia el baño. Pude ver como Carlisle abrazaba a su esposa al tiempo en que ella rompía en llanto.

Ciertamente esta situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para mí, era evidente que Edward era un Cullen, pero no podía entender la naturaleza de lo que acababa de pasar. Esme no podría hacerme algo tan cruel como exponerme ante los demás de esa forma, además le creía cuando decía que tampoco ella tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía. Por otra parte, Edward también se veía sorprendido, pero saltaba a la vista su enojo, así que quizá en realidad él mismo había armado todo este número, aunque también estaba Alice, sin duda ella sí sabía perfectamente cada detalle. No sabía que era peor, el hecho de que Edward, a quien creía amar y a quien prácticamente consideraba el amor de mi vida me haya hecho pasar por eso delante de toda su familia la cual se burló de mí, o que mi mejor amiga haya sido la organizadora de semejante humillación. No lograba comprender como unas personas a las que apreciaba tanto y consideraba como parte de mi propia familia hayan sido capaces de participar en un acto así, ¿qué ganaban? ¿Era su manera de apoyar a Edward, el hijo prodigio?

Sentía mi cuerpo deshecho, no sabía que hacer. Quizá me podría quedar encerrada en el baño por siempre, moriría y entonces por lo menos ellos pagarían sacando mi cuerpo putrefacto para entregárselo a Charlie. Sí, quizá eso haría, después de todo no creía poder ponerme de pie, y si lo lograba definitivamente saltaría por la ventana aunque muriera al caer, lo que sea con tal de no verles la cara de nuevo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Esme era como mi segunda madre, me negaba a creer que ella también era culpable.

"Bella, hija sal de ahí por favor" susurró Esme, con la voz quebradiza. "No sé que haya sido todo eso, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no sabía nada y me duele que pienses que estamos jugando contigo. Bella te quiero como una hija más y lo sabes" golpeo ligeramente la puerta. No contesté, no podía. "Bella, por favor. No me hagas esto, sé que estás sufriendo. Si no quieres hablarme, al menos déjame abrazarte" No pude más, rompí en llanto y como pude le abrí la puerta.

"Oh, bebé" dijo envolviéndome con sus delicados brazos. "¿Cómo puedes creer que yo quiera hacerte daño? Edward es mi hijo, pero nunca sería participe en algo que te hiciera daño y aunque sé que crees que Alice también te falló déjame decirte que no es así, estoy segura de eso"

"Pero ella sabía, Esme. Seguro los dos lo planearon. Si querían deshacerse de mí solo tenían que decírmelo, no tenían que hacerme pasar por esto"

"No Bella, Alice organizó la cena para darles la sorpresa a ambos. Ella quería que descubrieras quién era realmente Eddie. Quizá se equivocó, Carlisle y yo acabamos de hablar con ella, ya la regañamos y está muy arrepentida. Alice no te dijo nada antes porque quería que tú sola te dieras cuenta que su hermano no era el tipo grosero y engreído que creías. Si te lo hubiera dicho desde que se dio cuenta, quizá Edward y tú no se habrían enamorado"

"Pues eso hubiera estado mejor. Perdóname Esme, pero él es un idiota. Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en Nueva York por siempre, que nunca hubiera venido y que yo no me hubiera enamorado de él" Mi llanto había sido reemplazado por gritos de frustración y coraje.

"No digas eso, pequeña" Esme me apretaba más fuerte y no dejaba de frotar mi espalda. "El hubiera no existe, nada puede cambiar lo que aquí se siente" dijo tocando sobre mi corazón. "No niego que mi hijo haya actuado como un idiota, pero no es malo. Él te quiere mucho, Bella. Me he podido dar cuenta de ello, desde que está contigo es feliz. Tampoco hizo las cosas bien, pero nada fue con malas intenciones. Le dolió ver como te pusiste hace un rato y se siente muy mal por ello, sabe que no actuó bien pero quiere enmendar sus errores. Habla con él, Bella"

"No. No quiero hacerlo ni quiero ver de nuevo su rostro, Esme. Déjame ir a casa y haremos como que no pasó nada, prometo no volver a venir aquí, ¿está bien?" Sugerí secando mis lágrimas y apartándome de su lado.

"Eso si que no. No te vas a ir de esta casa sin que aclaren las cosas, si no quieres verlo de nuevo lo respeto, pero tampoco puedo permitir que te alejes. Bella, no me puedes hacer esto, eres mi hija. ¿Acaso significo tan poco para ti?" preguntó verdaderamente dolida. Ella tenía razón, no podía hacerle eso, ella no merecía sufrir por mis berrinches. Podría hablar con Edward una última vez, además él pronto regresaría al este. "Hazlo por mí, Bella"

"Esme, te considero mi segunda madre. Te quiero demasiado y solo por eso intentaré hablar con él"

"Gracias, Bella. Está en el estudio con su papá, te acompaño"

**EPOV**

"Entonces no sabías que tu novia era la mejor amiga de tu hermana" comentó papá una vez más.

"Así es papá. Al igual que ustedes, apenas me enteré de la relación tan cercana que había entre ella y ustedes. Precisamente por eso quiero que sepan que nunca quise hacerle daño, ayer fui el estúpido más grande pero Bella es muy importante para mí y no quiero perderla. Todo esto fue un terrible mal entendido y no sé que hacer para arreglarlo" Estaba desesperado. Me sentía un poco molesto porque esto no tenía porqué haber ocurrido, pero al ver a Bella tan dolida y decepcionada, mi ser se había venido abajo. ¿Quién era yo para hacerle pasar por eso? No había habido un minuto del día en que no estuviera pensando como hacer para arreglar las cosas con Bella y confesarle que yo también la amaba. Sin embargo, apenas la veía la destruía.

"Pues no sé como le vas a hacer para que Bella acepte hablar contigo, pero tienes que explicarle lo que pasó, hijo. Cuando amas a tu chica, debes de luchar. No creas que estar con tu madre me salió gratis" respondió palmeando mi espalda. Papá no era muy bueno para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, pero daba lo mejor de sí y sin duda siempre contaba con él.

"Lo sé, papá. Iré a buscarla" salí del estudio para buscar a Bella, que venía bajando de la mano de mi madre. Apeas me vio se detuvo y desvió la mirada, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, podía verlo en la forma en que trataba de esconderse tras Esme, en su entrecejo fruncido y la insistencia en tronarse los dedos. Quizá también tenía miedo, miedo de mí quién no debería darle más que protección. No me había gustado mucho la forma en que reaccionó pero ahora sabía que sería capaz de arrastrarme con tal de obtener su perdón.

"Los dejaré para que hablen" dijo Esme dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde Carlisle se le unió.

"Bella, lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname" intenté tomar su pequeña mano, pero ella me dio la espalda y enseguida se metió a la cocina, por supuesto, yo la seguí. Intentó desviar su atención tomando un vaso de agua. "Sé que no quieres oírme y que estás decepcionada y enojada conmigo, y tienes toda la razón. Lo arruiné todo. Lo arruiné ayer al quedarme callado cuando me dijiste las palabras que sin saber, yo más deseaba escuchar; lo arruiné marchándome sin siquiera despedirme amablemente y lo arruiné más hace rato gritándote de esa manera tan fea y discutiendo contigo por algo tan absurdo". Arrojó el vaso de cristal al fregadero sin preocuparse si éste se rompía.

"Pues sí, fuiste descortés al huir de esa manera de mi casa, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, huiste. También entiendo que te haya molestado lo que dije ayer pero no debías gritarme y humillarme delante de todos, bastaba pedirme que me marchara, no creí que fueras capaz de algo así, pero como dije, estaba ciega. Cometí el error de decir _esas_ palabras a quién no las merecía. Creí sentir que mi amor era correspondido pero ya veo lo equivocada que estaba"

"No, Bella. No entiendes, yo…"

"¡Basta! No sigas, me iré y procuraré no venir por aquí hasta que ya estés muy lejos" Nuevamente lágrimas pesadas descendían por su hermoso rostro, intentó salir empujándome.

"¡No! No permitiré que te vayas. Bella, déjame terminar de explicarte las cosas"

"No hay nada más que explicar" Ella trataba de contener el llanto, pero era inútil.

"Claro que sí. Tu dolor no te permite comprender lo que intento decir, pero no te dejaré ir hasta que me perdones" Por primera vez sus ojos se enfocaron los míos, me partió el alma ver tanta tristeza en ellos. La abracé pero ella se apartó rápidamente.

"Déjame Edward, no hagas esto más difícil para mí"

"Bella, yo solo intento hacerte entender que estás equivocada. Perdóname por gritarte, la desesperación pudo conmigo y me exalté. No deseaba hacerlo, yo solo quiero decir palabras dulces a tu oído y cantarte abrazado a ti". Bella volvió hacia mí su mirada tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era verdad. Aún renuente, me permitió tomar sus manos entre las mías. "Lamento si corrí de tu lado como un cobarde, quisiera pasar cada segundo junto a ti y mira las estupideces que hago, no tengo ni una explicación que sea buena, pero la verdad es que tuve miedo. Había soñado despierto en cómo sería ese momento, lo había planeado e incuso tenía todo un discurso preparado, ansioso y temeroso por saber que contestarías. Debo aceptar que a momentos me resignaba a callar pues estoy convencido de no merecerte, sin embargo, tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y simplemente no pude decir nada" Ahora Bella prestaba más atención, no dejaba de llorar pero creía ver algo de esperanza en ella. Quisiera saber que mis palabras estaban causando impacto en ella y que me creía. Pero y si era así, ¿podría perdonarme?

**BPOV**

"…Debo aceptar que a momentos me resignaba a callar pues estoy convencido de no merecerte, sin embargo, tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y simplemente no pude decir nada" podía escuchar la desesperación que sentía Edward con cada palabra, me preguntaba si en verdad lo sentía o si era mi corazón roto tergiversando todo. Quería oírle decir que todo estaba bien, quería creerle, pero aún me debatía entre hacerlo o no.

"Y sobre todo Bella, perdóname si te hice sentir que no eres amada, porque eso está muy lejos de la realidad. En este momento eres lo más importante para mí, sentir que te pierdo me hace desear la muerte. Sin ti no creo ser capaz de vivir, te has convertido en mi obsesión porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Bella, yo te amo. Te amo, ¿me escuchas? ¡Te amo!" Ahora era yo quien no sabía que decir. Sus explicaciones me sonaban verdaderas y mi corazón me decía que lo eran, que confiara y que siguiera amándolo. Pero para este punto, con palabras tan tiernas en el aire, mi cerebro había perdido su capacidad, pero tampoco quería equivocarme, no quería sufrir de nuevo. Su cara era un gran signo de interrogación, tuve que bajar la mirada para no decir algo incorrecto.

"Bella, por Dios. Dime algo, dime que me crees por favor. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? ¿Quieres que me hinque y te ruegue? Porque no me importa hacerlo" dijo haciendo amago de hincarse pero lo detuve antes que sus rodillas tocaran en piso.

"No Edward, no es necesario. Yo quiero creerte, pero no quiero volver a pasar por una tortura igual, ahora yo tengo miedo"

"No sientas miedo, solo siente mi amor, así" Pidió acercando su cara a la mía hasta que nuestras narices chocaron, ambos cerramos los ojos. Con su frente descansando en la mía pude sentir que era un manojo de nervios, sus manos sobre mis mejillas temblaban ligeramente. Dejé de pensar y lentamente fui acercando mis labios a los suyos, y lo sentí. Sentí que Edward era sincero, él en verdad me amaba. Nos seguimos besando no sé por cuánto tiempo más. Todo a nuestro alrededor dejó de existir.

"Dímelo de nuevo" pedí con lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

"Te amo, Bella"

"Yo también te amo, Edward" respondí volviendo a besarlo. "Dímelo otra vez, dímelo hasta que te quedes sin aliento"

Edward respondió riendo. "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" cada vez lo decía más despacio, parecíamos dos locos riendo. El ruido de un auto arrancando nos sacó de la burbuja de inesperada felicidad.

Salimos de la cocina para buscar a los demás, Edward los llamó pero nadie contestó, entonces nos dirigimos al recibidor y al asomarnos por la gran ventana nos dimos cuenta de que ni el Mercedes ni el Jeep estaban ahí.

"Mira, Edward" había un papel pegado en la gran puerta de cristal. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Convencimos a papá y mamá de ir al cine para que darles espacio, si no lo hacíamos ahora tendrían a Emmett sentado frente a ustedes llorando o aplaudiendo. Bella, espero que logres entenderme y perdonarme, aunque debo decir que por poco echas a perder la sorpresa que les preparé. Tómenlo como una disculpa y como muestra del cariño que les tengo a ambos. Ahora vaya al patio trasero y sean felices._

…_Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, nos quedaremos –todos- ;) en casa de Jasper. -Alice"_

Enseguida sentí que la temperatura subía a mi rostro, probablemente estaba más roja que una cereza.

"Vamos Bella, veamos que se le ocurrió esta vez al pequeño duendecillo" Tomó mi mamo y con prisa nos dirigimos al jardín. Esperaba algo lindo y llamativo, pero lo que vi no tenía nombre. Era simplemente perfecto. Esta vez Alice se había volado la barda, maravilloso era poco para describir la escena que tenía frente a mí. Saliendo de la casa inmediatamente empezaba un camino de pequeñas florecillas blancas y luces que guiaban al centro del inmenso jardín. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña tarima parecida a un kiosco, con un barandal blanco en el que se enrollaba una red de lucesillas que iluminaba tenuemente la pista y estaba techado con una tela que caía suavemente hacia afuera. Al ver alrededor, me percaté que a un lado había una mesita (con algo sobre ella) y también dos sillas. Definitivamente no tenía nada que perdonarle a Alice, al contrario, no me bastaría la vida para agradecerle el hermoso detalle.

"¿Qué te parece? Creo que le debo una grandísima, yo nunca podría haber hecho algo mejor que esto" preguntó Edward abrazándome fuertemente.

"Es increíble, todo me parece como una película"

"Pero una de romance, y de las buenas" dijo besado mi cabeza, después besó mi hombro y continuó por el cuello. "Solo que esta es real, y no durará 190 minutos, sino toda la eternidad" Nos besamos con desesperación, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Lastimosamente tuvimos que separaros cuando la necesidad de llenar nuestros pulmones de oxígeno se presentó.

"¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?" inquirió.

"Edward, no hay música"

"No la necesitamos, amor. El sonido de nuestros latidos nos guiará" Edward no dejaba de impresionarme, siempre tenía algo bonito que decir.

Le extendí mi mano y caminamos juntos a la pista provisional. Dejé que Edward indicara el ritmo y lo seguí, cuando bailaba con él parecía como si toda la vida se me hubiera dado la danza, él lo hacía parecer todo tan fácil. Bailamos un buen rato, hasta que apenada le pedí a Edward sentarnos, pues mis pies ya no aguantaban los altos tacones. Nos sentamos junto a la mesa y fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta que sobre esta había una heladera con una botella de vino. Nos servimos un poco y no hicimos más que beber y vernos como si fuera la primera vez que abríamos los ojos. Nos dimos un corto y suave beso antes de que Edward rompiera el silencio.

"Bella, ¿esto quiere decir que me permitirás ser tu novio de nuevo?"

"Nada me haría más feliz que eso" respondí sonriendo, estaba acercándome para besarlo cuando de la nada una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre nosotros.

"Vamos Bella, te enfermarás si te mojas"

"Espera, no puedo correr con estas cosas" Edward sonrió con picardía y sin avisar me levantó y me llevó cargando mientras corría hacia la casa. No se detuvo al estar en techo seguro, sino que me llevó a su habitación y con delicadeza me depositó sobre su amplia cama. Se agachó y despacio me quitó las zapatillas dejando un beso en cada tobillo, siguió subiendo por mi pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y estaba segura que no era por las gotas de agua que habían caído sobre mí. Edward se puso de pie quedando entre mis piernas, se inclinó para besar mi frente, mi nariz y mi mentón. Yo quería más, quería probar otra vez sus labios, así que lo jalé enredando mis manos en su sedoso cabello. Y aún con sus labios tocando los míos y su lengua jugando con la mía, yo quería más. Mis manos autómatas lo jalaron de la corbata, me eché hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó el colchón y tenía a Edward sobre mí, quien apenas si sostenía su peso con los codos. Todo transcurrió despacio, dándole el tiempo debido a cada pequeño detalle. Mi mente me decía que tal vez no era correcto lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que si pasaba estaría bien, que Edward era el indicado y sobre todo, que nos amábamos y eso era lo que importaba. Deseaba ser completamente suya, sentirlo a él en su totalidad, sentir que era mío en todos los aspectos y que nunca más nos volveríamos a separar. Esa noche todo fue perfecto, esa noche Edward y yo fuimos uno mismo y así sería por siempre.

* * *

Bien, millones de disculpas! D: Soy honesta, no tenía tiempo ni inspiración para escribir nada de esta historia. Tenía mil cosas que hacer y luego no me quedaban ganas de nada, en mayor parte por la uni, pero ya cambió bastante mi horario, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo y pude escribir esto. Dejando de lado el atraso de años, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :/ Cabe mencionar que es el último capítulo, solo falta el epílogo. Recuerden que Edward estudia al otro lado del país! D:  
Un besote para todas, ojalá dejen review :c


End file.
